Trap
by moonlight-gurl808
Summary: Amu is chained to a new company called H.D, because of her family. She said her last good byes to her friends. Her charas, are now with X on them. Who will save her? Will a certain blue neko save her from being trap?
1. Chapter 1: Trap and Chained

**Here is the 1st chapter!**

**Author's Note****: Please Enjoy and Review****! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, and the characters. Also I don't own any of the picture that was shown**

* * *

Amu and the guardians are now in the 2nd year in high school. Amu now has long flowing pink, up to her back, like Nageshiko/Nagihiko's hair. And she also has a new chara It was a cat chara. Her name was Cheshire. She has white cat ears, tail, and paws. but only her hands, not feet. Wears a white tube top, and white skirt. Has white knee high boots. The guardians doesn't yet. Since in had hatch recently, Rima hair is few inches longer. Yaya's hair is still the same, and Kukai's hair too. Nagihiko is shorter now, same length as Rima's hair, in elementary. And Tadese hair is a little longer. About 1 and half longer. The bell had rung, and Amu and the guardians are all going home. Amu walks to her house, and opens the door.

''Mom, Dad. I'm home'', Amu calls out. No one didn't answer.

''Guess no one is home'', Amu told her charas. But, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Cheshire, has an uneasy feeling, when they step in the house.

''Are you guys okay?'', Amu ask, getting really worried.

''I don't know. But I feel a bad present'', Miki answered.

''Me too'', Ran said. Su and Dia nodded their heads with agreement. Amu takes of her shoes, puts on the house slippers, and walks to the kitchen. Now, Amu is getting feeling a bad present too. As Amu and her charas enter her the kitchen. Amu froze. Her parents were sitting down, and their heads were down. In front of them were 2 unknown men that Amu doesn't know. One was about 25 years old, and has hazel color hair, and brown eyes, sat in front of her father. The other look like he was the bodyguard, and wore black glasses, sat in front of her mother. He has dark brown hair. Both wore black suits.

''What is going on?'', I demaded. Her parents didn't say anything.

''Amu, come sit down'', her father ask her. Amu just stood there, and was really confuse.

''But what i-'', until Amu father's voice suddently raise.

''JUST SIT DOWN!'', Amu's father raise his voice. Amu was really shocked, because he never raise his voice at Amu before. Amu quickly sat down. Amu sat on the edge of the table, between the 2 groups.

''Hello, Hinamori-san'', the man in front of his father greeted. Amu didn't say anything.

''I'm Ichiro Yukimura'', Ichiro introduce himself.

''Your wondering why your parents look so sad?'', Ichiro ask. Amu shook her head.

''The reason is, that your father has money problem, and he must pay before the due date'', Ichiro explained. Amu didn't like him very much, by the first impression. Also, her charas doesn't like him either. He seem a very bad guy.

''Your father borrowed money from me, and he didn't pay me back'', Ichiro continued. Amu's eyes widen. She looks at her parents, and they look very sad.

''Did you heard of the a company, Humpty Dumpty?'', Ichiro ask Amu. Amu did hear on the news the other night. Humpty Dumpty was a famous company, and Eatser and Humpty Dumpty or, H.D are competing. And it seems that H.D, is wining. Amu nods.

''I own that company'', Ichiro confessed. Amu was surprise.

''Either you pay 10 million yen or you have to work for me as a singer'', Ichiro told Amu. Amu was shocked.

_''How could my father get that much money'', _Amu thought to herself.

''I want the money today. I was waiting for over month. And it seems your father does not have the money'', Ichiro said. Amu's parents look at Amu. Their eyes were full of sadness, and despair. Amu has no choice. She was trap.

''I will do. I will sing for your company'', Amu sigh. Ichiro puts on an evil grin.

''Good girl. Tomorrow is your last day. My company will pick you up after school'', Ichiro said.

''Your going to a different school. And say your last goodbyes to your friends, and be sure to tell no one'', Ichiro threaten. Amu nodded, and Ichiro and his bodyguard got up, and left the house. Amu parents burst into tears, as the door slam shut.

''I am so Amu'', her father cried.

''I shouldn't have made that deal'', her father continued crying. Amu was mad at her father, but then it was right thing to do. Amu's father was on the floor, and crying on his knees. Amu bends down, and puts her hand on his cheek. Her father loom up.

''It's okay. I will do. I'm your daughter, I love so much. I will do anything for family'', Amu said. She wraps her arms around her father. After 10 min. Of father and daughter moment. Amu went up stairs, took a long bath, and went to bend. Amu looks up at her ceiling.

''Amu-chan'', Ran said. Amu looks at her charas. They all looked so sad, and depress.

''I want rip that guys head off-nya'', Cheshire said. It made me laugh a bit. But then, she remember that tomorrow, she is going to say goodbye to her friends.

''It's okay really. I'm doing this for my family, and nothing could change that. It's time for bed'', Amu said, turning of her light. Her charas, are really worried, especially Cheshire. As her charas went into their eggs, Amu eyes were full of tears.

''Why this has to happen?'', Amu whispered to herself. She keeps whispering why. She cried herself to sleep. She ended up the same fate as a certain peverted blue hair violinist.

**_In Europe_****: Ikuto's POV**

It was in the middle of the afternoon. It had been 5 years since I left Japan. I was playing my dad's violin, near a fountain. Yoru was busy eating a sardine. As I play, I was thinking of a certain pinkette.

''Amu'', I whispered her name. I stop playing. Then stated playing the a song that Amu sang, when we at the garden in the park, 5 years ago.

''Ikuto'', Yoru called. I ignore him, and continued playing the song. I finished up, after 3 minutes.

''What?'', I look at Yoru. Yoru was finishing up his sardine, and look at Ikuto.

''When are going to back to Japan-nya?'', Yoru asked.

''I don't know. Why?'', I ask him. Yoru flushed his cheeks red, and rub his paw together. Then, I realize that Yoru has a crush on Miki. One of Amu's charas.

''You wan to see Miki, huh?'', I ask, smirking at him. His face flushed red. I know that was a yes. But, I want to continued searching my father. But then, I want to see Amu.

_''I wonder how much she had grown, since I last see her'', _I thought to myself. I'm 21, and Amu is now 16 or 17.

''Lets go the day before tomorrow. Sounds good?'', I answered Yoru answer.

''Yay'', Yoru screamed.

_''I can't wait to see Amu again. I wonder how she look and what she had accomplish?'', _I thought to myself, and looking up at the sky.

**_Next Mourning_**

Amu woke up, and rub her eyes. They were full of dry tears. Amu went to the bathroom, got dress, and went to straight to school. Her parents wasn't awake. She puts on a fake smile, knowing that it was her last day.

''Hey Amu'', Tadese waved to me. Amu waved back. Tadese and the rest of the guardians were smiling, as Amu approach them. Amu looks at how everyone is so happy happy and cheerful. Her charas, also argee that they will spend time with the other charas too. The bell rang, and they all headed towards their next class. It seems a pretty long day for Amu. She spends a lot more time that she every had with her friends, that she had before. The bell rang, and it was the end of the day.

''So, Amu-chii, what are you doing today?'', Yaya asked. Amu smiled. She still couldn't believe that Yaya always put -chii at the end of her name, even though Amu and Yaya are in high school now. And now, she might be able to hear her say it again.

''I have to go home'', Amu replied. Yaya frown. All the guardians frown, and went to Tsukasa Amakawa, the chairman for their old elementary school. Amu waited in the front, waiting for H.D, too pick her up. Then, a black car with tinted windows came in front of her. The windows rolled, and it was Ichiro, smirking at her.

''Ready to go'', Ichiro said, opening the door. Amu kept her head high up, and went in the car, and said nothing. The car ride was long. The car went up in to a large building. A little taller than Easter's building. The body guards open the door for Amu and Ichiro, and they walked down the parking lot. They reach an elevator, and he types up the pass word on the key pad, and the door open. Ichiro press the top bottom, and it took 15 minutes to go all the way to the top. It was silent. The door open the door, and they step out. The door close behind. The charas stayed close to Amu. The room was dark **(same as the office as the Director, but much bigger****)**. Ichiro sat down at his desk.

''Come. sit'', Ichiro said. Amu walks to an empty seat in front of his desk. Ichiro slids a contract to Amu.

''What's this'', Amu ask him. Ichiro puts his arms on the table and looks her.

''That is the contract to be in H.D, and be a singer'', Ichiro replied. Ichiro slides her a pen, and Amu signs the contract, without giving a second thought.

''There'', Amu said. Ichiro smirked.

''Good. Do you know why I ask you to become a singer, and work for H.D.?'', Ichiro asked Amu. She shook her head. Amu didn't gave a thought of why H.D wants her to become a singer.

''So you could find the embryo'', Ichiro confessed. Amu's eyes widen.

_''How does he know about the embryo'', _Amu asked herself. Ichiro laugh.

''I already know the events happen to Easter. And I know your names of your charas. In fact, I could see them'', Ichiro said, look up at my guardians.

''Your Ran, and becoming Amulet Heart'', Ichiro said pointing at Ran. Ran froze.

''Your Miki, and becoming Amulet Spade'', pointing at Miki.

''Your Suu, and becoming Amulet Clover'', pointing at Suu.

''Your Dia, and becoming Amulet Diamond. But became and X-chara, and went with that famous idol, Utau Hoshina, and becoming Dark Jewel'', pointing at Dia. Dia froze. She was surprise to find that she knows her past. Even Amu too.

''And your Cheshire. But you chara change and transform yet'', Ichiro lastly pointing at Cheshire. Ichiro got up and walk to the elevator door. Amu just stood their and froze.

''You will be prefroming at 8:00pm, which is 3 hours from now'', Ichiro said, standing front of the elevator door. Ichiro opens the elevator door, leaving Amu alone.

''I'm trap'', Amu said. Her charas look at her. Then begins to talk negative to herself. That ended up like Utau. And she is chain to Humpty Dumpty. And she gave her friends fake happiness, knowing that they will become enemies. Then Amu's hair began to turn black, and her honey color eyes begins to dim, and all her charas went back into their eyes, and their was a white X on them. The hatch, and they are X-Charas **(go to profile to see how they look like****). **Cheshire is now all black. Her paws are black, ears and tail. In middle of her black tube top has an X on it.

* * *

**That was the 1st chapter**

**I hope you enjoy it, but please reveiw the chapter, so I could update more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemy

**Here is the 2nd chapter****! **

******Disclaimer********: Your already know, and the song and the pictures that was shown here I don't own**

* * *

_**After School********: Guardians' POV**_

The guardians are approaching their old elementary school.

''Wow, it's been awhile'', Kukai told the guardians. They nodded in agreement. The school was empty, since school was over. Not a lot of things has change though. The classes seems smaller to them, as they past classrooms. They are walking down the hallway to a chairman office. Tadese knocks on the door. Tsukasa Amakawa, the chairman of Seyio, pens the door and peeks throw. He was surprise, that is was the guardians. He smiles.

''My,my. All you guardians had grown so much'', Tsukasa said, opening the door.

''Please come in'', Tsukasa said, letting the guardians in. They sat down the couch, and look around. It was stiil the same. Neat and clean.

''So, what brings you here'', Tsukasa ask, walk down to his desk, and sat down.

''To visit you of course'', Yaya replied. He took a sip of his tea.

''That's very kind, but the truth is, I called Tadese here, to bring you all'', Tsukasa confess. The guardians were surprise, and look at Tadese. Tadese make his back straight, making him more like a prince.

''Is this true?'', Rima ask him. Tadese sigh.

''Yes'', Tadese replied. Tsukasa place some cookies and tea on the table in front of them. Yaya, of course, gobbles down nearly all the cookies. Until, Rima glaring at her, so she could stop eating the cookies. Yaya frown, and took a sip of the tea. And so did all the guardians did as well.

''Why do you call us here?'', Tadese ask, putting down his tea. Tsukasa finishing his tea, and place on top of the saucer.

''The stars told me that a new enemy is coming'', Tsukasa answered. All the guardians nearly sip out their tea.

''WHAT!'', the guardians said in unison. Tsukasa sigh, knowing this will happen.

''I'm afraid so'', Tsukasa said.

''Someone needs to call Amu-chii'', Yaya panicked.

''There is no time for it. The new enemy will be showing herself at this concert'', Tsukasa said, showing them a ticket.

''Was that?'', Tadese ask, as he took the ticket from him.

''It's a musical concert. Where all types of singer and bands perform'', Tsukasa replied. Tadese was reading the ticket, and it shows feature performance. One caught his eye.

''Hey, Utau is performing at the musical concert'', Tadese said, getting excited. Kukai was happy to hear, because his favorite singer/girlfriend is performing. Tsukasa past out front row tickets to see the concert. They ask how did he get these tickets. But as you know, he always says it in riddles. The concert will start at 8:00pm. The guardians thank Tsukasa for the tickets and left. They didn't bother asking him who the singer was, because he will say it rhythms and riddles. As the door close, and Tsukasa sign. He place 5 cards on his desk. And flips up one card. It was the joker.

''It seems our very own joker has **fallen **from the sky'', Tsukasa said to himself.

''I hope he will come back and save her, from a terrible fate'', Tsukasa told himself.

**_5 Hours later with Amu_**

Amu was in her dress room, putting on some makeup. Ran, doesn't talk a lot anymore. Miki just draw depressing pictures, and X-Eggs. Suu, doesn't say -desu at the end of her sentence. But she still quiet. Dia glooms all day, and says nothing. Only Cheshire talks a lot. But only sad and negative things, that happen to Amu. Amu was wear all black **(go to my profile to see it, put with black hair****). **The door behind Amu open. She turns around, and it was her manger, Mizuki. She wasn't like any other manger. She wore all black **(go to my profile to see her outfit****)**. She is 24 years old. She has long black hair, up to the middle of her back, and chocolate color eyes. She looks young, like a high school student.

''Your on at 30 minutes'', Mizuki told me. Amu nodded her head. Mizuki sat on the couch, next do her mirror, were she puts on make up.

''So, are you nervous?'', Mizuki asked Amu.

''A little'', Amu replied. Mizuki smiles. Mizuki was also trap as well. Her brother borrowed money from H.D, so he could go to college, but couldn't pay back. So, Mizuki made a deal, with Ichiro. Both and Amu and Mizuki were trap at the same day, which is today. Mizuki uses have a chara, name Reiko. She was Mizuki would-be-self. Mizuki wanted to be manger of her own company. Reiko went back inside of Mizuki, after she graduate high school. And she could see Amu's charas. Amu got up, and walks to the door.

''Where are you going?'', Mizuki asked.

''I'm going to walk around, it's boring here'', Amu replied. Mizuki smiled.

''Make sure you come back before, 8:25pm. Ohh here'', Mizuki said, handing Amu a black rose mask **(go to my profile to see the mask, but with black roses****)**. Amu grabs the mask, and awe at it. Because it is really beautiful.

''Why?'', Amu asked.

''So, no one could recognize you'', Mizuki said. Amu smiles, and puts on the mask. She adds black shadow to make it more mysterious. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, stayed with Mizuki. But Cheshire went with Amu.

''See you later, Miyako'', Mizuki said, Amu turn and smile, as see closes the door. Myako is her stage name. So no one would know. Amu and Chesire walk around for about 20 minutes.

''We should head back soon-nya'', Cheshire said. Amu looks at her phone. SHe got a new black phone. So it seems she disappear. It said, 8:20pm.

''Your right'', Amu said. When Amu turn, and opens her eyes. Her eyes widen. A beautiful blonde, with amethysts color eyes famous idol is coming down hall towards her. Amu is getting scared. Then she lay it low. Utau was wearing a beautiful pink dress **(go to my profile to see the dress****)**. She has her eyes closes, because Eru was nagging her.

''Good luck Utau'', Eru said. She was flying around Utau, until, Iru punch her to stop.

''Iru'', Eru cried. Utau just laugh, and she opens her eyes and say Amu. Her eyes widen. Then Utau makes herself look more professinal.

''Hello, I'm Utau Hoshina'', Utau greeted. Amu said nothing. Amu heart was thumping really fast. Amu just stare at her. Amu needs to be mean to her. So they wouldn't get really close. It made Amu's heart break. Because Amu, and Utau are really close over the years. Amu, close her eyes and walks to the side of her. And then stops.

''Hello'', Amu whispered. It gave Utau a chill.

''Do your best, Utau Tsukiyomi'', Amu said, as she continues walking. Utau was forzen in her stop. Only a few number of people know Utau's last name. And she only meet the girl only once. When Utau around to face the mysterious girl. She disappear.

''That was weried'', Utau mumbled. Eru and Iru were in state of shocked them self. Then her phone ring, t was Kukai. Utau was now back in her good. She didn't want the her boyfriend, and her other friends to worry.

**_The Guardians' POV_**

The guardians sat in the front row. Tadese called Amu like 50 times. But it just say, _'the caller you try to reach is disconnected or can't talk right now'. _Tadese was really disappointed. Then Kukai place his hand on Tadese.

''It's okay. We can go over to her house after the concert'', Kukai said, giving him a little happiness. The watch 5 bands to go up. And then the main speaker came in the middle of the stage.

''Now, give it to Utau Hoshina'', the announce. The crowd went crazy. The lights in colors of yellow purple, green, red, and blue were around and and then the lights were on Utau.

''Go Utau!'', Kukai screamed. Cheering for his girlfriend. The guardians sweat drop. She was singing Glorious Sunshine. She was singing with all her heart. The guardians gaze up at her. She was really beautiful, and they imangen white feathers surround her. Then her song ended. She bowed, and spotted Kukai. Utau blows a big kiss to Kukai, and Kukai nearly fainted of excitement, and he was love drunk. At the side of the stage, in the dark was Ichiro, Mizuki, and Amu. Amu is caring her Humpty Lock, on chain, at the side of her dress, where no one could see it. The Amu heard a voice.

_''Your a fallen'', _a chibi voice whispered to Amu. Amu looks around to see who was it. Amu is dozing off.

''You ready?'', Ichiro asked, breaking Amu daydreaming. Amu is using a headset microphone, so her hands are free. Amu nodded. Then the lights went dark, and the lights were on the speaker.

''That was awesome, wasn't it'', the speaker announce. The crowd scream louder.

''I can't hear you'', the speaker said, putting his ears on the crowd. They scream louder.

''That's good you enjoy the concert'', the speaker gives thanks.

''Now, this is a new band called, **Fallen Angel**, and the lead singer is Miyako Tsukino. A new band from H.D'', the speaker said. The crowd was screaming and went silent as the lights turn off. The guardians are getting suspension of this band, because they worked for H.D. The music played. The song was called Angel of Darkness, by Alex C.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end **

**Angel of darkness **  
**Angel of darkness **  
**Don't follow your command **  
**But I will figth and I will stand **

Then is pause for 3 seconds, and the mysterious girl continued singer. Utau was shocked to see the girls. And thought she is very good, and sing. The whispers came to Amu as she sings. Amu hands were raise as she said _'I will stand'. _Then puts her hand down.

_''Your heart broken, and trap'', _the voice came back. Amu ignore the voice.

**When darkness falls **  
**Pain is all **  
**The Angel of Darkness **  
**will leave behind **  
**and I will fight **

Then 6 seconds of heavy breathing.

**The love is lost **  
**beauty and light **  
**have vanished from **  
**garden of delight **

**The dreams are gone **  
**midnight has come **  
**the darkness is our new kingdom **

Then Amu repeats to the top. Her heart is going dim, as she she sings. Utau sense sadness and depression as the mystery girl sings.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end **

**Angel of darkness **  
**Angel of darkness **  
**Don't follow your command **  
**But I will figth and I will stand **

The 24 seconds of music. Amu twirl around, and moves side to side as the music continued. The guardians look at her with amazement. But when they look at her eyes. It seems so hollow, with no live. Her eyes are just lifeless, and full of sadness and depression.

**Hunt goes on **  
**deep in the night **  
**time to pray **  
**down on your knees **  
**you can't hide from the **  
**eternal light **  
**until my last **  
**breath I will figth( I will fight...) **

Then, their was heavy breath for 3 seconds, and when Amu sang ,'_Down on your knees'. _She bends, and cover her eyes, and keeps it, until the _'I will fight'._

**Now realise **  
**the stars they die **  
**darkness has **  
**fallen in paradise **

**but we'll be strong  
and we will fight  
against the  
creatures of the night **

Then 3 second sounds, and then Amu felt something in her heart, as she sang.

_''Speard your wings'', _the voice said.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
**

Then the tiny voice called out.

_''Fallen, Broken, Wings'', _the voice called out. Black Wings appeared on Amu's back. Amu was really surprise. They are the same size as Utau's white wings in Seraphic Charm. Then lifts up her hand, and sing, '_The world is in your hands'. _Amu points to the crowd, and spreads her wings. Black feathers came out. And all the crowd fated, except for the guardians. Above the unconscious bodies, were their heart's egg, and white X on them. The guardians stood up.

''Stop her'', Tadese yelled out. Amu just smirked. But, it just to hide herself. She didn't want to fight with her dearest friends. But she has no choice.

''Our heart: UNLOCK!'', the guardians called out. A light surrounds them.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadese called out.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko announced.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya yelled. All of them landed on th stage, look at the girl, with black wings. Amu just stare at them. Then a black egg appeared above her. It was fully black. It cracks, and opens. It was a chara, with long black hair, black lifeless eyes. A black dress, black Gothic Lolita high heels. And have a pair of small black angel wings.

''Hello, Guardians'', Amu greeted. The X-Eggs surround them.

''You have a chara'', Yaya called out. She was look at her new chara.

''I'm Miyuki'', Miyuki introduce herself. Then a black light surround her. The light came from the Humpty Lock.

''My Heart: Unlock'', Amu whispered.

''A Character Transformation'', Rima called out. Amu was surround by a black light. Her wings cover her body, and then she spreads them, and black feathers on her body, turn into clothing. Amu wore a black satin dress. With a black rose choker. And the same shoes as her clothes she was wearing when she preforms, and black lace arm warmers, that is over her elbow **(got to my profile to see it****).**

''Character Transformation: Fallen Angel'', Amu called out. The black light disappear, and she was still wearing her mask.

''This could be fun'', Amu said. As spread her wings, and fly above them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter********!**

**********Sorry I didn't put Amuto, but hopefully, the next chapter will have it********!**

******************Please review, so I could that you enjoy it********!**


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Fight

**Here is the 3rd chapter****!**

**********Author's Note****: The pictures that was shown here, I don't own**  


**Please Enjoy the chapter, and make sure to review!**

* * *

**_3rd Person_**

Amu was now the new enemy of the guardians. But, she has no choice.

''Juggling Party!'', Rima yelled. Bowling pins appeared, and Rima throws them at Amu. Amu moves quickly, and avoids it.

''Too slow'', Amu mock her. Rima was getting really angry. Amu chuckles, and then laugh.

''Is that the best you guardians do'', Amu insulted. Then, Amu puts her hands on her hips.

''Now, my turn'', Amu called out. Amu wraps her arms around her body, like a x. And her wings wraps her entire body. Then, opens her wings, and spreads them. It was like Utau's Angle Cradle movements. Black feathers came out of her wings.

''Black Storm'', Amu yelled. Her feathers attack the guardians use her hands to block the feathers. But, they have no match against Amu. She is too powerful. The guardians were lifted of the ground, and landed on each other.

''OWW'', the guardians scream in unison, and in pain. Amu chuckled, and floated down. She place her hands on her hips, and shook her head. Amu was complete different person. but in her mind, she is crying, and is like a stab through her heart, seeing her dear friends hurt. All because of her.

''This ridiculous '', Amu said. Then Amu puts her arms at the side, and her hands into a fist.

''White Wings!'', some called out. White feathers attack her. Amu quickly flew back, and doge the attack, and look around to see who it was. Then, a white angel appeared in front of Amu. It was Utau.

''Leave my friends alone'', Utau threatens. Amu chuckled. Amu shrug her shoulders.

''See you later'', Amu said. She uses _'Black Storm', _before she disappears.

''Holy Crown!'', Tadese called out, as he protects his friends, from the incoming attack.

''Until we meet again'', Amu mumbled, and disappears into the night. Utau heard her, as she uses wings to block the feathers that attack her. As the attack was over. Utau and the guardians were surprise that the mysterious girl/new enemy was really powerful.

''Angel Cradle'', Utau called out. She sang her beautiful lullaby, to purify the X-Eggs. The Eggs went to the back to their bearers, and the Utau, and the guardians quickly change out of the transformation, and went to Utau's dressing room.

''Who was that girl?'', Kukai said, sitting next to Utau.

''She the new singer, Miyako Tsukino'', Nagihiko answered. The gang was really frustrated.

''So I'm guessing H.D., is the new enemy?'', Kukai asked. The gang look at him, as he already answer his own question. Kukai sweat drop.

''What does H.D., stands for?'', Yaya asked.

''Humpty Dumpty'', Tadese replied.

''When she sings, it sound really sad, and depressing'', Utau told the guardians. They nodded with agreement.

''Her eyes, are so lifeless, and so sad'', Tadese told them.

''As though she is trap'', Nagihiko said. Then, Nagihiko has a theory.

''Maybe, she was force to sing'', Nagihiko told them. The guardians were interested in the theory.

''Utau, why did you work for Easter?'', Nagihiko asked Utau.

''I forced to do it. And I wanted to find the Embryo for Ikuto'', Utau answered.

''And then maybe. This Miyako is force to sing. And must find the Embryo for someone'', Tadese told them. Everyone nodded with agreement. Then, it was getting pretty late, and everyone went home. Utau drops them off one by one, by her private driver.

_**Somewhere in Europe****************: Ikuto's POV**_

It was midnight, and I was packing my clothes. Yoru was sleeping in his eye. I didn't tell him that we are leaving tonight. I change my ticket, for tonight's flight. I cost a lot, but it's worth to see Amu's face again. Yoru's egg shook and Yoru peeks through.

''Ikuto-nya'', Yoru yawned. I look at him, and smiled.

''We are going home, to Japan'', I answered. Yoru's eyes widen, and came popping out of his egg.

''Yea'', Yoru yelled. He shaking around. He was happy that he is going to see Miki again. As for me. I can't wait to go home, and see my favorite pinkette.

''What time are we leaving?'', Yoru said, packing his eggs, in my bagback. I carried my luggage, and my violin.

''Now'', I said, opening my hotel room. Me and Yoru walk down to the lobby, and check out. I was kinda sad that I didn't find my father yet. I really miss Amu. I love her so much.

_''I wonder how much she had grown'', _I told myself, as I get in the cab, went to the airport. It was a 10 minutes drive. My flight was leaving in 5 minutes, and hurried to board the plane. I place my luggage on top, and took cat nap.

''Amu'', I whispered her name, as I doze off. Yoru slept next to me, and waited until we landed.

_**Utau's House********: Ikuto's POV**_

I arrive at Utau's house around 6:00am. Utau was surprise that I came knock on the door. When Utau saw me, she burst into tears. And jumps into my arms. I was shocked, but I wrap around my sister's body. She had gotten taller, since the last time I saw her. We both lets go of each other. I was glad she didn't have the brother complex anymore, when we enter the house.

''I'm going over to Amu's house'', I told Utau. When I look at Utau, their was frown on her face. She looks down.

''Whats wrong?'', I ask her. Utau looks up, with a sorrowful look.

''Amu went to see her aunts and uncles in America'', Utau answered. When Yoru over hear the conversation. Yoru nearly cried.

''What do you mean?'', I demand. Utau was getting scared.

''She-s not in Japan at the moment'', Utau stuttered. I put my hands into a fist. Then, Utau started to cry. I felt bad making her cry.

_''Things never change'', _I thought to myself. I walk towards, away from my old room, and I put my hand on her head. Utau jumped, and looks up.

''Don't worry. I will see her again'', I said, giving a warm, and reassuring smile. Utau and I walk in my room. It was still the same. Utau told me, as we sat on my bed that yesterday night, she and the guardians went over to Amu's house, and asked her parents where she is. But, said that she went to her aunts and uncles' homes in America. It was a big family reunion. Amu's parents didn't go, because Ami refuse to go. Utau asked Ami, and she nodded.

''But the thing is, the where getting nervous that we ask where is Amu?'', Utau said. I shrug my head, and ask her to leave my room, so I could sleep. She nodded, and left my room. I lay down on my bed, and doze off.

_''Amu, please hurry home'', _I said, as I close my eyes and sleep.

**____********************3:00pm** in the Afternoon_******************: With Amu ****(to lazy to right more, sorry****)**_

Ichiro was very impress of Amu's performance. But was very disappointed that the Embryo didn't show the other night. Then, Ichiro said something that she should never ask Amu to do.

''If the Embryo didn't show up. Get ride of the eggs. I don't want any useless eggs'', Ichiro told her. It made Amu felt weak and helpless. He threatens her if she doesn't do as she says. Amu is now on the point of no return. Scretly Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Cheshire, and Miyuki still have good hearts. But doesn't show it.

''I wish we could help her'', Cheshire told the charas. They nodded with agreement.

''There is still radiance in her heart'', Dia said. But, there only X-Charas. There's nothing for them to do. Amu was wearing the black school uniform, that Utau wore, and the same school. School was boring to Amu. During art class. Miki character change with Amu, and draw a picture of a fallen angel **(go to my profile to see the picture****)**. The picture looked very depressing. During P.E, Ran character change, and shows of. Amu hardly talks to anyone, and is cold towards the teacher. The teachers are scared of her. Even when they are near her. She has a depressing aura surrounds her. After school came, and Amu has a big job to do. She will sing at the park, so people could hear, and turn their hearts into X-Eggs. Amu went to the same park that Utau sang at. Ichiro was behind the trees. Amu puts on her mask, a took a deep breath and sang.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end**

The crowds hear the song, and came running towards Amu.

''That's Miyako Tsukino!'', a fan yelled. Other fans came running towards Amu.

**When darkness falls **  
**Pain is all **  
**The Angel of Darkness **  
**will leave behind **  
**and I will fight, **Amu continued. More people starts coming in. Then the guardians came. They look at her behind the crowd. Amu spotted them, and smirk.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness**

''Fallen, Broken, Wings'', Miyuko said. Black wings appeard. Amu's lifts up her hand, and points at the crowd. It was same thing during the concert. Everyone fainted and the X-Eggs cicular above Amu. The guardians transformed.

''You must stop this!'', Tadese yelled, pointing his staff at Amu. Amu smirk.

''No'', Amu whispered. Then, Cheshire floated next to Amu.

''This where I come in'', Cheshire said. Amu looks at Cheshire, and then at Miyuki. Miyuki nodded, letting her transformed.

''My Heart: Unlock'', Amu mumbled. The Humpty Lock, hiding in her skirt pocket beings to glow black, and surrounded Amu with the black **(go to my profile the outfit****)**. Amu spins around, and clothes appeared. Her back has black ribbons, similar to Ikuto's. And has the same arm warmers as Ikuto, with the claw.

''Character Transformation: Death Neko'', Amu yelled. The light disappeared. Amu has a claw attack to her gloves. Like Ikuto's. Amu smirks and reveals her claw. Amu swings her tail, and the guardians are getting pepared, when Amu attacks. Amu looks up, and saw the X-Eggs. Amu jumps up, and and destroied 10 X-Eggs.

''Death Claw'', Amu called her attack. The guardians were shock. Amu landed on the ground like a cat.

''Let's play'', Amu said, as she runs towards Tadese. Amu swing at her claws, but Tadese blocks the attack with his staft.

''Juggling Party!'', Rima yelled, as she sends flying bowling pins at Amu. Amu saw the bowling pins, and jumps in the air. And then, she back flips in the air, and destroy the bowling pins.

''Death Claw'', Amu said, as she lands on the ground. Rima eyes widen.

''Tight Rope Dancer'', Rima called out. Rima launches tight ropes at Amu. But, luckily for Amu, and her cat like flexibility, she she doges them, with cartwheels, back flips and any acrobat moves. Rima was getting worn-out.

''Blazing Shoot!'', Nagihiko yelled, as he sends balls of energy at Amu. Amu simply jumps in the air, and destroy the ball with her claws. Nagihiko is getting frustrated. Then Yaya steps forward.

''Go Go Little Duckies'', Yaya said, sending yell rubber duckies, at Amu. Amu gave the duckies a death glare, and the scared. Yaya cried on the floor. Then, Tadese is running towards Amu, and his staft turn into a sword.

''Holy Saber!'', Tadese yelled. Amu and Tadese are fight. Amu using her claws, and Tadese using his sword. Tadese attack, but Amu jumps, and continued fight. Until, Tadese fell. Amu stood above.

''Tadese-kun'', the guardians yelled in unision. The guardians came running towards the 2, but the X-Eggs attack them, and block them form helping Tadese. Amu stood above Tadese and revealing her claws.

''This is the end, King'', Amu said, as she was to give the final attack, until someone block her attack. Blue hair caught Amu's eyes. Standing in front of her, was a certain perverted neko boy.

''Ikuto'', Tadese said, as he look up, and see Ikuto blocking Amu's claws with his claws.

''Long time no see, Kiddy King'' Ikuto said, smirking at him. Amu jumps back. Amu's heart was beating really fast.

''You okay'', Ikuto ask Tadese, as he stood up. Ikuto glared at Amu.

''Who's she?'', Ikuto asked. Then, Utau came running next to Ikuto, as Lunatic Charm.

''She is a new enemy'', Utau answered. Ikuto look at Tadese, and nodded. Amu chuckled. All eyes were on Amu. Ikuto was getting ready to attack. Then, Ichiro whispered to Amu, behind the trees. Amu heard him.

''Let's go'', Ichiro commanded. Amu nodded.

''I can't stay for the cat fight'', Amu said, as she turns and walks.

''Stay and fight'', Ikuto said. Amu turned and glared at her.

''I can't'', Amu whispered. The gang comes running towards, but the X-Eggs block them, from getting her. Amu disappears in the forest. Then, Utau transformed in Seraphic Charm.

''Angel Cradle'', Utau sang. She sings her lullaby to put the X-Eggs to sleep, and purify them. After that, the gang transformed back into their normal selves **(go to my profile to see their outfits)**.

''Who was that girl?'', Ikuto asked, crossing his arms.

''Her name is Miyako Tsukino'', Tadese answered.

''Who does she work for?'', Ikuto asked Tadese.

''A company called, H.D., aka Humpty Dumpty'', Tadese explained.

''Easter and Humpty Dumpty are at war. And it seems that H.D. is wining'', Nagihiko jumps in. Ikuto is worried.

''Why is she doing this?'', Ikuto said, getting frustrated. The guardians shrug their heads, with no answer. Utau explained to Ikuto about Nagihiko's theroy from last night.

''Okay, I understand. But we need to stop her, before she finds the Embrory'', Ikuto annonced. The gang is sticking together, so they could take down H.D, and find out who Miyako Tsukino really is.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**I want to apologize for the errors I made, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Moonlight Kiss

**Here is the 4th chapter!**

**Thank you for all the review so far!**

**Again, I don't own SC, characters, and pictures!**

**ENJOY! I found that I spelled Tadase's name wrong, sorry**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I walk towards to Ichiro, and he smirk. I transformed back to my to my regular school uniform.

''Still no Embroy'', Ichiro sigh, with disappointment. He close his and shook his head. Then, he opens his.

''Lets go'', Ichiro said, as he walks towards a hidden black car at the other side of the forest. I follow him. The driver open the back door, and I went inside. Ichiro sat next to me. I put my hand on my skirt, and turn into a fist. I could feel tears are coming out.

_''Ikuto came back, huh'', _I thought to myself. The car drive was about a 10 minutes. I put my hand into fist. The car drive was slow. As we got there, I follow Ichiro, because he wanted say something important. As went up to the elevator, and got out. Mizuki was waiting for us. Ichiro walks to his desk.

''What do you what?'', I demand. Ichiro was reading the newspaper, and looks up.

''Your production of X-Eggs has increase'', Ichiro answered. That was like a stake to my heart, when he said that. I was the last person the whole universe that will ever cause a lot of X-Eggs.

''And, I know that you beloved Ikuto came back'', Ichiro said, as he stood up.

''I want you to make Ikuto hate you'', Ichiro said, as he stood next me. My heart was frozen, as time passes by.

_''I have to make Ikuto, **HATE ME**'', _I told myself. I didn't want that. I too much me for handle. I gave up my friends, I made a lot of X-Eggs. I couldn't even see my parents, because they might secretly tell someone. And I nearly took Tadese's life. But, making Ikuto hate me, was to much. Because, I actually love him. Then, Ichiro whispered something in my ear, that will make Ikuto hate. As he finished, my heart was completely broken. And it might be able to be mend again.

''Leave my office. Both of you'', Ichiro commanded. When I heard that, I bowed, and storm to the elevator. Mizuki went with me, because she had to go to a meeting. As the door closes, fell on my knees, and stared cry.

''I don't want this'', I yelled.

_''This is so unfair'', _I thought to myself. Mizuki knows that this would happen. She knows that my heart couldn't bear it anymore. Mizuki bends down, and rub my back, and gave me a hug.

''Don't worry. It's all for a good cause'', Mizuki said, trying to give me comfort. But it's hard to protect someone you care and love, and hurting people around you, that you care for and love. Protect one person, but hurting people around you. Ran and Miki rub my back. Suu and Dia massage my shoulders. Miyuki rub my arm, and Cheshire is making a speech.

''I want to-nya scratch that man's eyes out-nya'', Chershire announced. I was the reason why my charas turn into X-Charas. As the elevator open, I quickly stood up, and wipe my tears, and my eyes. Mizuki was worried, but I told her I was for now, and she nodded, and press the button where he meeting held. I waved, and walk to my room. I put the key in the hole, and open. I walk in, close, took off my shoes and ran to bed, and started crying again.

''Why is this happening to me?'', I yelled at myself. My charas look at me, and had nothing to say. They my original charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, were so mad at Humpty Dumpty. They were the reason that I'm like this. I nearly cried a sea of tears.

''Ikuto, I'm sorry'', I said, closing my eyes and drifted to sleep. I slept for 5 hours. Then, there was a knock on the door. I open my eyes, and look at the stand that was on top of my lamp dresser. It was 8:00pm. Another knock came. I stood up on my bed, put my black house slippers, and walk towards the door. I look at the peek whole . I t was Mizuki. I open in the door.

''It's time'', she said. I nodded. I took off my house slippers and slip on my black shoes. We went down the elevator, and Mizuki drove me to the place to where I would sing my song. As we came up to the place, I imminently recognize the place. It was the place where I first heard played his violin, 5 years ago. We got up, and I gaze up at the gazebo.

''Ready?'', Mizuki asked me. I nodded. Then, Mizuki hides behind the trees near by. I look at Miyuki, if she was ready. She nodded. Miyuki floated above me.

''Fallen, Broken, Wings'', Miyuki said, as she spreads her wings. And my black wings appeared. I fly to the top of the gazebo. A full moon stood in the background. She puts on her mask and I took a deep breath.

''Dark Alure'', I whispered.

**Ikuto and Utau's House**

The guardians were at Ikuto and Utau's house.

''What she would about the Miyako?'', Tadase asked. The gang were drinking tea.

''All we can do for now is stop her'', Nagihiko said. The gang nodded.

''But, she too powerful'', Yaya said. She was gloomy.

''Don't worry, she's not tough'', Ikuto said, acting all tough and mighty. The gang sweat drop. Then, they hear this sad lullaby. It was similar to Utau's Angel Cradle, but sounds more dark, sad, and depressing. The gang ran outside, and they saw X-Eggs coming out of houses.

''This must be Miyako doing'', Utau said. The gang nodded, and transformed.

''Our Heart: UNLOCK!'', the gang called out.

''Character Transformation: Black Lynx'', Ikuto called out.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm'', Utau announced.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadase yelled.

''Character Transformation: Sky Jack'', Kukai said.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko called out.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya yelled. Everyone finished transforming. Ikuto, using his cat ears heard the lullaby.

''This way'', IKuto said. The gang followed Ikuto, as he was jumping house to house. Then, they came to the park. Then, their eyes widen. Standing on top of the gazebo, was the cause of all the X-Eggs. Miyaki Tsukino. The X-Eggs surround the Miyako, as she continued singing.

''Stop this right now!'', Tadase yelled. Miyako stops, and looks down. And she smirk.

''Perfect timing'', she annonced. Then she flys up in the air. The moon stood behind her.

''My Heart: Unlock'', Amu whispered. Then a black light surrounds her, cause by the Humpty Lock, in her skirt pocket.

''Character Transformation: Fallen Angel'', Amu said. She lands on top of the gazebo.

''Please stop this'', Yaya pleaded. Amu bends her knees. She shook her head. The a black came out of Amu's hand. It was a black scythe. It had a chain at the end. It was similar to Ikuto's scythe, when he was Death Rebel, but black, and with a chain. Amu stood up, and holds her scythe at the side of her. The guardians eyes widen.

''What's that?'', Rima yelled.

''That's a black scythe'', Nagihiko answered.

''I will go first'', Rima said.

''Juggling Party!'', Rima announced. She sends flying bowling pins at Amu. Amu smirk, and cuts all of the bowling pins in half with only swing.

''Ohh no'', Rima said. Then, Ikuto jumps in the air, and attacks Amu. Amu blocks his attacks with his scythe. Amu pushes Ikuto, and then attacks him on the ground. Ikuto jumps back, and Amu misses.

''Midnight Slash'', Amu said, as she swings her scythe in the air. A crescent moon shape energy came flying towards at Ikuto. Ikuto was late to react, and has no time to dodge it. Then, Tadase steps in front of Ikuto.

''Holy Crown!'', Tadase announced. Tadase blocks the attack. When the energy disappear. Tadase was worn-out already. Then, Amu commands the X-Eggs to attack the guardians. Ikuto and Amu's weapons collided with each other. Both of them jumps in the air, and continued fighting.

''Why are you doing this?'', Ikuto asked. Amu gave him a death glare.

''To find the Embryo, of course'', Amu replied, attacking Ikuto. Both landed on the ground safely. Both of them were getting worn-out. But, neither of them whats to back down. As the two fought, Ikuto notice that the girl had similar golden-honey color eyes as the girl he loves. But Ikuto shook the thought out of his head.

_''She could never be Amu'', _Ikuto thought to himself. Miyako's eyes are really dark, and lifeless. But for Amu's eyes, they were full of life and happiness. Ikuto jumps in the, and so does , Ikuto attacks Amu. Amu dodges, but her mask was caught in Ikuto's claw.

''Shoots'', Amu yelled. She cursed to herself. She covers her face with her hand. Amu wanted it to get over with it.

''Black Storm'', Amu commanded. Black feathers came out of Amu's wings. Ikuto was caught in the storm.

''AWWW'', Ikuto screamed. There guardians watch in horror as Ikuto falls from the sky. Ikuto was holding Amu's mask.

''IKUTO!'', the guardians yelled in unison. Ikuto brace himself, as he falls. Then saw, Amu flies towards him. Ikuto couldn't move his hand, since he was numb from Amu's attack. Amu places her hands on Ikuto. Ikuto gaze up at Amu. Then whispers.

''I'm sorry'', Amu whispers. Amu leans in, and Ikuto's eyes widen, as he felt Amu's lips on his. Amu closes her eyes, as she kisses Ikuto. Then, Ikuto see her eyes are full of tears, even though they were close.

_''Why is she crying?'', _Ikuto thought to himself. Amu slowly grabs her mask. Both separated. Ikuto could clearly see Amu's face, in the moonlight. Amu's hair was at the side, and her face was out in the open. Tears still roll down her face. Then, images shot through his mind. Pictures of a certain pinkette, and beautiful golden-honey color eyes.

''Amu?'', Ikuto whispered. Amu puts on her mask, and disappear in the darkness.

''Holy Crown!'', Tadase yelled. A golden sheild that looks like jelly. Same as when he saved Amu. Ikuto fell in and looks up at the sky. Thinking of Amu.

''Ikuto!'', Utau yelled. Ikuto shot back to reality, and jumps down.

''What happen?'', Utau asked him. Ikuto didn't say anything.

''You should purify the X-Eggs first'', Kukai told Utau. Utau nodded, and transformed into Seraphic Charm.

''Angel Cradle'', Utau said. Utau sang her lullaby. And the X-Eggs were purify, and went back to their bearer. After that, the gang went out of their transformation. Except for Ikuto. Then Ikuto walks away.

''Where are you going?'', Utau ask, getting really worried.

''I need some time to think'', Ikuto replied, as he jumps in the air, and jumps from house to house. Utau was about to follow him, but Kukai stops her.

''Leave him. He needs to time to think'', Kukai said, giving a reassuring smile. Utau looks up at the sky, where her brother left.

_''What's going on?'', _Utau asked herself. The gang were thinking, _'what happen between those two'. _Mizuki took the picture of Ikuto and Amu's kiss. Luckily, no one saw the flash. But Rima did. The gang needs to fight the Miyako, before she finds the Embryo.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please to review the chapter!**

**I make sure I update the 5th chapter, as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mall

**Here is the 5th chapter****!**

******Please enjoy, and review****!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

As I was jumping house to house, I covered my mouth with my hand. My cheeks were really red.

_''Why did she kiss me__?'', _I said to myself. Then stop. I look at the sky. My hands were in a fist.

_''Ikuto__?'', _Yoru ask me.

''It's alright Yoru. I'm fine'', I answered. Yoru is getting really worried. And, I started thinking to myself.

''_Why does she look like Amu__?'', _I asked myself. Until it hit.

''No way that will be Amu'', I laugh to myself. But the truth is. I hope that wasn't really her. It was just my imagination. Because, I really miss Amu. So much. I continued jumping house to house, until, I ended at my house. I climb into my bedroom window. I transformed back to my regular self. I climb into bed, and look through pictures in my phone. Then, I saw a picture of Amu and me. I smile. I close my phone, and place next to me. I close my eyes.

''Amu?'', I said.

''Please, come back'', I whispered, as I drifted to sleep.

**Amu's POV**

I meet up with Mizuki, and she shown me the picture. I look at the picture, and it gave me chills. I look so sad, and Ikuto look so surprise. I turn away.

''Are you alright?'', Mizuki asked me. I transformed back.

''Yea, I'm fine'', I replied. Mizuki drove me back to H.D. I sat at the back seat. I look out the window, and spotted the full moon. Then, I bit my lips. I still could feel Ikuto's lips on mines. I got out as soon, Mizuki parked her car. I walked to the elevator, and went up by myself. I didn't want Mizuki to see me cry, because she will get worried. The door open, and I ran out, and open my room door. I didn't bother taking of my shoes. I cried.

''I'm so sorry Ikuto'', I cried. My charas just look at me. They know that I needed to let it all out. My heart ache so much. I couldn't believe that I have to kiss Ikuto. And it was my first kiss! But, way deep in my heart, that I was happy that Ikuto was my first kiss. Even though he doesn't know it was me. But still, it was wrong for me to kiss him. I don't deserve to be with him. I close my eyes.

''I wish someone would save me'', I whispered, and fell asleep. The charas exchange glances at each other, and went back into their eggs, and slept.

**Ikuto's POV**

_I open my eyes, and I was in a white room. I wore a white t-shirt, white jeans, and white shoes._

_''Where am I?'', I asked my self. Somehow, I felt happy._

_''Ikuto'', someone called out my name._

_''Ikuto'', the voice repeated. I look around, and I know who voice was that._

_''Amu?'', I called out. Then, a girl appeared 10 ft, in front of me. Her back was facing towards me. Her long pink hair was in the middle of her back, and she gotten taller. And to mention her body got slim._

_''Amu'', I said. The girl turns around, and he golden-honey color eyes looked at my sapphire color eyes._

_''Ikuto'', Amu replied. She wore a white dress, up to her knees, and white flats. She was beautiful. I step closer. But Amu, step back. _

_''I'm sorry'', Amu said, as she turns and runs away._

''Amu?'', I yelled. I open my eyes and I was sitting up on my bed, my hand was to reach Amu, but no one was their. I place my hand on my head, fix my hair. I turn to the clock that stood next to my dresser. It was 10:00am. I got up, and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and went back to my bedroom. I put on a black t-shirt, with a white tie in the front. Black rip jeans, and black converse. I went down stairs, and Utau was watching herself on TV. Utau heard me coming down the stairs, and Utau looked up. Utau turn off the TV, and walk towards me. Utau wore black blouse, with her cross choker, white skinny jeans, and black high heels.

''Where are you going?'', I asked her, because she dressed to go out.

''I'm meeting up with Tadase and the guardians'', Utau replied.

''Do you want to come?'', Utau asked. I didn't have anything else to do, so I nodded.

''Yay'', Utau screamed. She grabs my hand and ran to the mall.

_''Ohh boy'', _I said to myself. As we got in the front of the mall, Tadase, and rest were waiting for us. Kukai ran to Utau, and gave her big hug. I smile at the 2.

''Ikuto-niisan'', Tadase called to me, I walk towards him, and ruffled his hair.

''Hey, Kiddy King'', I said, smirking. Tadase blushed. Then, Rima steps in.

''I have something to say'', Rima said, having a bored tone. We all look at her, and she waiting for us. We follow her, and we ended up at a the food court.

''Ikuto, buy me sardines'', Yoru asked. I glared at him. Yoru made a scared face, and sighs.

''What do want to talk about, Rima-san?'', Nagihiko asked her. We all look at her. Then, she puts on a sad face.

''Someone took a picture of Ikuto and that girl, Miyako'', Rima answered. My heart stopped.

''I notice the flash, after Miyako lets go of you'', Rima explained, and looks at me. Everyone looks at me.

''What happen between you too?'', Utau asked me. I was nervous. What am I suppose to say. 'Well she, kissed me, lets forget about it'. They might take it hard, especially Utau. I clutch my hand into a fist. Then, Utau place her hands on mines. I look at her. She smiles.

''Don't worry. We all will understand'', Utau comfort me. I smiled, and took a deep breath.

''Miyako kissed me'', I confessed.

''See th-, WHAT!'', they gang yelled in unison.

_''I know this will happen'', _I thought to myself. The gang leans in.

''What?'', I ask, staring at them.

''She kissed you'', the gang said in unison. I hide my blush, and nodded. Their eyes widen.

''Let me explained'', I told them. They sat back down, and listen to my story. I told them, that I grab her mask, and she might got upset. And weired thing is that,

''She said she was sorry, before she kissed me'', I confessed. The gang nodded, and I go on. But, thing that made me gloom. Is that while she was kissing she started crying. Like she was forced to kiss me. And then, her face.

''I think, I saw her face, without her mask'', I said.

''How did she look like?'', Utau asked. It seems she was to hurt Miyako. Then, I looked down.

''Don't get mad at me. I might be crazy. But I thought. Well, I hope'', I explained.

''Just say it'', Rima said, getting irritated.

''She look like Amu'', I confessed. The gang's eyes widen.

''I might be crazy, because maybe I missed so much'', I said. The gang understands that I missed her so much, but they shake the feeling that Amu is the reason for the X-Eggs. It gave them chills, even to think about.

**Amu's POV**

After, Mizuki shown him the picture. Ichiro was proud of me. Then, we worked all on the music video for **Angel of Darkness. **We finished at 3:00am. I was worn out. I went to bed.

''This sucks'', I said, before I drifted to sleep.

The sun's light shines through the window, and landed on face. I slowly open my eyes, and look at the clock, it was 10:15am. I got up, took a quick bath, and put a black t-shirt, black rip jeans, high-top converse, black finger less gloves, that was up to elbows, a black beret, and black glasses. No one could see my eyes. I needed to break. Last night, was heart wrenching. I lock my door, and walk towards the elevator door. I decided to go to the mall, to calm down a bit. I got out of the elevator, and walked towards the mall. It was about 10 minute walk. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia decided to stay in their eyes for awhile. They are in my black bag. Only, Cheshire and Miyuki was with me.

''I'm bored-nya'', Cheshire said. I look at her. My new music shown all place. And pictures of me. I wore my outfit for my first performance, and I covered my eyes. And have black wings on my back.

''Then, you should have stayed in your egg'', Miyuki defend me. I sigh. I walked to the food court. I bought a soda, since I was thirsty from walking. I wasn't that hungry. I decided to eat later. As I started walking through stories, my heart stopped. The guardians was walking towards me. And with them, was Ikuto and Utau. Utau was holding hands with Kukai, and Ikuto was talking to Tadase. I didn't know what to do.

''Miyuki, Cheshire, go in my bag'', I said quickly. They nodded, and went in my bag quickly, and luckly they weren't spotted. I calmly step past them. Ikuto brushed by me, and it gave a chill. Then, my phone rang. It was Ichiro.

''What do you want?'' , I demanded.

''Wow. Feisty. I need you to meet me at the mall'', Ichiro asked.

''I'm, already at the mall'', I replied.

''That's good. Me at the fountain'', Ichiro said, and he hung up. I was annoyed, and he knows I will show up. I walked down the stairs, and walked to the fountain. Ichiro was patiently waiting for me. I saw, and smirk. I approach him.

''Follow me'', Ichiro said. I followed him. Their was a stage where Utau, once perform at.

_''I have to sing again, huh'', _I thought to myself. We went into a tent, and told me that I will be performing, and Mizuki was their too. I put on my outfit, from my first performance, and stayed behind the stage. I put on my mask.

''Are you ready?'', Mizuki asked me. I nodded. I walked up the stage. The crowd looked, and saw that it was me, and ran towards the stage. The music played, and I sang.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end**

**Angel of darkness **  
**Angel of darkness **  
**Don't follow your command **  
**But I will fight and I will stand**

''Ohh, my gosh'', a fan screamed.**  
**

''It's Miyako Tsukino'', another fan girl screamed. More people came, and I started to notice that guardians were there, and they gave me death stares.

**When darkness falls **  
**Pain is all **  
**The Angel of Darkness **  
**will leave behind **  
**and I will fight**

My voice becomes more darker. And their was a 6 second of heavy breathing.

**The love is lost **  
**beauty and light **  
**have vanished from **  
**garden of delight**

**The dreams are gone **  
**midnight has come **  
**the darkness is our new kingdom**

The crowd was going crazy, but, I didn't pay attention to them. I paid more attention at the guardians, and especially Ikuto.

**Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness**

''Fallen, Broken, Wings'', Miyuki chara change. Black wings appeared on my back.

**The world is in your hand, **I lifted up my hands, then I point at the crowd. The crowds heart's egg, and anyone else heard me sing, became X-Eggs. The guardians transformed.

''You must this right now'', Tadase yelled at me. I just put on a fake smirk. I place my hands on my hips.

''Or what?'', I ask. Then, Ikuto, stood next to his right as Black Lynx, then Rima, as Clown Drop, and Yaya as Dear baby. On Tadase right, it Utau as Lunatic Charm, then Kuaki as Sky Jack, and then it's, Nagihiko, as Beat Jumper.

''Or we stop you'', Ikuto answered. I smirk.

''Black Feather Storm'', I yelled. Black Feathers came out my wings, and attack them.

''Holy Crown!'', Tadase yelled, using his staft, and formed a shield.

''Cheshire'', I called out. She came flying towards me, and was ready to transformed with me.

''My Heart: UNLOCK!'', I yelled. The Humpty Lock glowed black, I jump in the air, and became Death Neko. I dived at Tadase, and fell back. I laugh.

''Nightmare Trident'', Utau yelled. A trident appeared, and attack me. I block with my claws. I was face to face. I smirk, and back flips, and landed on 2 level.

''Hurry up'', I mock. Then, Yaya was on the 2nd level. I was surprise.

''I know that you'll be here'', Yaya said. I was bit surprise that Yaya know where I would go. Then, I front flip, and attack Ikuto. Ikuto blocks my attack with his claws. A invisble wave formed, and the X-Eggs, begin to be crazy. They all started to attack me and the guardians. The guardians try not to break the eggs. Ikuto was still battle me. Our moves, were almost identical. I look at Yaya and she uses her duckies attack, but got scared. Then, all our eyes widen. Yaya fell back, because she was surround by X-Eggs.

''YAYA!'', the guardians, including Ikuto and Utau. It was like slow motion. I let go of my claws from Ikuto's, and ran towards Yaya. The X-Eggs attack me.

''Death Claw'', I said, as the X-Eggs break. I jumped on the air, and caught Yaya. She landed in my arms. I back flip, and landed safely on the ground. The gang were surprise. That I, the enemy saved one of their own. Yaya fainted only a bit, and then opens her eyes, and saw me.

''Let go of me'', Yaya complained. I gently place her on the ground. Then, X-Eggs came towards me. I block the X-Eggs with my claw. Yaya was on her knees, and was shocked. The gang was busy getting attack by X-Eggs.

''Run!'', I yelled at Yaya. Yaya nodded, and runs away. Then, I back flip in the air. The gang looks up at me, who was standing on the 2nd level. Then, I disappear into the stores. Utau transformed into Seraphic Charm, and sang Angel Cradle. I always love her lullaby. I sneak into my tent, and change out of transformation, and change into my regular clothes. Everyone's heart eggs that turn into X-Eggs, went back into their heart. I grab my bag, and walked outside. The gang was still around. I walked past by them. Then, someone grab my shoulder. I turned, and my heart stop. It was Ikuto. I didn't know what am I going to do.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the 5th Chapter!**

**Please review the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

**Here is the 6th chapter!**

**Please review the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I turned around, and it was Ikuto. Stood behind was the entire gang. My heart is beating really fast. I didn't know what they will do to me.

_''Did they found out?'', _I asked myself. Cheshire and Miyuki was in my bag, hiding.

''May I help you?'', I asked them, cool and calmly. Ikuto smiled.

''Have you seen Miyako Tsukino?'', Ikuto asked me. I shook my head.

''No. Why?'', I asked him. The gang look at me. I was getting nervous.

''Ohh, because I'm fan'', Ikuto replied. I know that was a lie. I attack him, and I kiss him. My heart was beating when, I thought about the kiss. I turned, and walk away. I just need to get away. Then, I realize that, I saved Yaya from her doom. Which might surprise the gang. And they might not think, I'm a bad person at all. But, I hope so. Then, my phone rang, and it was Mizuki.

''Hello?'', I answered.

''Amu, we need you back at H.D'', Mizuki told me.

''Yea'', I replied, and hung up. I walked outside, hands in pockets, and my charas came out.

''That was a close one-nya'', Cheshire said. She looked really tired and worn-out.

''Yea'', I mumbled. Then, my original charas, Ran and Miki on my right side, and Suu and Dia, on my left side.

''You saved Yaya'', Ran said. It was awhile that I heard Ran talk. Her voice sounded sad, not cheery anymore. But, someone how, her voice was reasuring.

''It was surprising that you saved Yaya'', Miki said. Her voice almost sounds like a guy, even her clothes. But, she sounded proud that I saved Yaya. I was happy that I saved Yaya.

''It's good that you saved Yaya'', Suu said. Her voice was calm, and not girly. Well, only a little.

''I feel your radiance is glowing'', Dia said. I thought she almost grin. I smiled at them, and continued walking towards, H.D. building. I walk towards the elevator door, and went up to the top floor. The elevator door open, and Ichiro was looking at some paper work, and as I walk in, Ichiro looks up, and smirk.

''Come sit'', he told me. I walk towards the chair, and sat down. I was a bit tired from walking from the mall, and to the company.

"What do you want?", I asked him. Ichiro just smirked.

"Today you'll sing your new song today'', Ichiro replied. I was annoyed. He told me to go to the studio, and practice the song, and the concert will start at 8:00pm. As usally. I looked at Miyuki and Cheshire. They look pretty tired, and worn-out. I'm a bit worried. But gave me a thumbs up, that they are alright. I went down to the sudio, and practice my new song.

**Guardians' POV**

The gang was a bit shaken up. Because, they were surprise that Miyako, and enemy saved Yaya.

"Can't believe she saved you", Kukai said, putting his hands behind his back. Utau elbowed him, because he is making things more worst.

"Well it's true", Kukai said, rubbing his stomach. Utau glared at him.

"It's alright", Yaya said, putting on a reassuring smile.

"She must not be really bad", Yaya said.

"But, she kissed me", Ikuto said, putting his hands in his pockets. Tadase and Utau nodded.

"Well, she saved Yaya. Which is really surprising'', Nagihiko said. Rima nodded, with agreement. Then, Utau's phone rang.

"Hello?", Utau answered.

"That's great. We be there'', Utau said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?", Ikuto asked her. Utau puts away her phone, and looks up.

"Yukari", Utau replied.

"It seems, that Miyako has a concert today'', Utau continued.

"How do you know?", Yaya asked. Utau pointed at a poster of Miyako, with black wings.

"And Yukari told me", Utau said. Everyone will go to the concert, and will attack her, when she causes the X-Eggs. They will meet at 7:55pm, at the entrance.

**About 10 hrs. later**

The gang meet up with each other, and when it strike 8pm, crowds of people enter the building. The gang squeezed in the front. They made it, without being squish. A man enter the stage.

''Are you guys excited?", the man asked. The crowd screamed. The gang was on the guard.

"Wow, full house", the man laugh.

"I hope you'll enjoy the show", the man said.

"And give it up, for Miyako Tsukino", the man announced, and the light went off. And music started to play. The song was called **Can't Fight the Moonlight **by **Leann Rimes. **Then, Amu began to sing.

**Under a lovers' sky**  
**I'm gonna be with you**  
**And no one's gonna be around**  
**If you think that you won't fall**  
**Well just wait until**  
**Til the sun goes down**

Then, head lights were on her, sitting on a crescent moon. She wore a black dress and a black rose chocker **(go profile to see). **Her shoes still the same. As she sings, the moon went down. She uses a headset. And wore her usual mask.

**Underneath the starlight - starlight**  
**There's a magical feeling - so right**  
**It will steal your heart tonight**

Amu jumps out of the moon.

**You can try to resist  
****Try to hide from my kiss. **Amu places her finger tips on her lips. Ikuto was nearly frozen when he heard Amu sing and moves that line. She still remembers the kiss.

**But you know,  
****But you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Amu uses her finger, saying no.**

**Deep in the dark. **Amu covers her eyes, and after she sings **'dark', **she pulls her away from her eyes.  
**You'll surrender your heart. She points at the crowds, as she sings the line.  
****But you know. Amu then, taps her head while she sings this line.  
****But you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Same as 13.  
****No, you can't fight it  
****It's gonna get to your heart, Amu places her hand on her heart.**

Amu's arms are at the side of her.

**There's no escape from love**  
**Once a gentle breeze**  
**Weaves it's spell upon your heart**  
**No matter what you think**  
**It won't be too long**

**Til your in my arms, **Amu wraps her arms around herself.  
**Underneath the starlight - starlight  
****We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
****Feel it steal your heart tonight**

**You can try to resist **(same as the moves)  
**Try to hide from my kiss  
****But you know  
****But you know that you can't fight the moonlight**

**Deep in the dark, then black wings appeared on her back. Lifts up her hands.**

**You'll surrender your heart** . Amu points out the crowd, and everyone's heart eggs, except the gang's heart, turns into X-Eggs. The X-Eggs flies towards Amu, and X-Eggs' bearers collapse, and stood the gang, and glaring at her. A light surrounds them.

"Our Heart: UNLOCK!", the gang shouted.

''Character Transformation: Black Lynx'', Ikuto called out.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm'', Utau announced.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadase yelled.

''Character Transformation: Sky Jack'', Kukai said.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko called out.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya yelled. The gang ran towards the stage. And faces Amu. Amu flies up.

"My Heart: Unlock", Amu mumbled. A black light surrounds her, from the Humpty Lock.

"Character Transformation: Fallen Angel", Amu announced. Then, a black light, appeared, on her hands, and a black scythe appeared on her hands.

"Midnight Slash", Amu yelled. A crescent shape energy attack the gang. The gang jumps away quickly. Amu lands on the ground.

"You should just give up", Amu mocked.

"We will never give up", Yaya yelled. Amu smirked, and then looks at Ikuto.

"I hope you enjoyed that kiss, Ikuto", Amu flirted. Ikuto, eyes widen, and attacks Amu, with his claws.

"I never enjoyed that kiss", Ikuto yelled. That was like needles in Amu's heart. Amu needs to suck it up. Their weapons collided. Neither of them, will give up. As their weapons collided. Their faces were inches away.

"You theiving cat", Amu insulted, and kicks Ikuto's stomach. Ikuto feel back, and he was in pain. Amu was above him. Amu lifts up her scythe.

"Ikuto!", the gang yelled. They couldn't get through, because the X-Eggs were attacking them.

"I'm sorry" Amu whispered. Until...

"My Heart: Unlock!", someone yelled. Someone blocked Amu's scythe.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul", Kairi announced. Amu pulled back. Amu eyes widen.

"Kairi!", the gang yelled in unison.

"You alright", Kairi asked Ikuto. Ikuto quickly got up.

"I'm Fine. How did you get here?", Ikuto asked.

"I'll explain later", Kairi replied.

"It seems the former jack has arrived", Amu mocked. Kairi reveals his swords. Then, the X-Eggs were going crazy. And all of the sudden, Amu was her regular form.

"What the?", Amu yelled in confusion. The gang was confuse as well. Amu looks at Miyuki. She was worn-out, but confuse as how did they get out of the transformation. Then, Amu notice that one of the X-Eggs scretly took her Humpty Lock. Miyuki was about to chars change. But, Amu stops her, and told her she need rest. She asked Cheshire, and chara change. She has black ears and tail. Her original chara hides behind her.

"Where are you going?", Ikuto yelled. Amu didn't replied. Amu jumps in the air, and chases the X-Egg, that has her Humpty Lock.

"Chase after her", Tadase commanded. Ikuto didn't need to hear it for the second time, and qiuckly chase after Amu, out of the building.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Awaken and Revelation

**Here is Chapter 7!**

**Please enjoy and review the chapter!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I jump out of the building, and chase after the X-Egg that stolen my Humpty Lock. And I need to get fast, because Ikuto is chasing behind me. I could hear that Utau is singing Angel Cradle. I jump trees to trees, as I came to the finally tree. I jump really high in the air, and kick the X-Egg, which breaks, and grabs my Humpty Lock. I back flip in the air, and landed on the ground safely. I realize, I was at the place when I sang Dark Alure. And the same place where Ikuto played his violin at. I looked at the bottom of the stairs, and saw Ikuto. He was still in his Black Lynx transformation.

"Why are you doing this?", Ikuto yelled at me. I didn't answer. Which made him mad. Miyuki flied next to me. I looked at her. My Humpty Lock glowed black, and surrounds me.

"My Heart: Unlock", I whispered.

"Character Transformation: Fallen Angel", I announced. I fly up in the air. I spread my wings.

"Black Storm", I yelled. Black feathers attack Ikuto, but dodges.

"Slash Claw", Ikuto yelled. He separates my feathers. I was annoyed. I fly on top of the gazebo.

"Dark Alure", I yelled. I sang. Ikuto just gaze up, unable to move. Ikuto knows that it was similar to Angel Cradle, but mines sounded darker, and are full of sadness and depression. The gang came running behind Ikuto, and looked at me.

**3rd POV**

"What is she doing?", Utau asked Ikuto. Ikuto just gaze up at Amu. Then, X-Eggs, began to surround Amu, as she sang. Then, the gang feels a sharp pain in the body. They are covering their heart.

"What is happening?", Tadases asked. No one answered.

"Why am I feeling so much sadness and depression?", Rima yelled. Everyone is starting to have the same painful feelings. Ikuto's feeling was the same feeling after he was force to be _Death Rebel _and hurting Amu_. _Utau was of when she lost to Amu. Tadase was when he lost his dog, Betty, and finding out that Ikuto was staying over at Amu's room. Nagihiko was when Temari went back into her egg, and didn't have the strength to tell Amu that he is Nadeshiko. Rima was when her parent's keep fighting, and believe that Amu chosen Nadeshiko to be her best friend. Yaya was that she can't be trusted with most things, and misses Amu a lot. And Kairi, when he hides that he works for her sister at Easter, and hurting Amu. The gang started to cry, even Ikuto starts to shed some tears. Amu stops singing.

"All of you guys had sadness in your heart", Amu said.

"All of them from a girl name Amu", Amu said. Her heart is aching. Because of them where from her. The gang stood up strong, and wipe the tears from their eyes. And glared at Amu. Amu looks down at them.

"Attack", Amu whispered, to the X-Eggs, and the X-Eggs attack the gang. The gang dodges the attacks.

"Holy Crown!", Tadase yelled, protecting everyone from the X-Eggs. Amu jumps in the air, and her black scythe appeared, and attacks Tadase's shield. The shield immediately breaks. Tadase felled back, but caught by Kairi.

"King, are you okay?", Kairi asked him. Tadases nodded, and thanks him. Kairi attacks Amu, but flies back in the air. Amu commanded the X-Eggs to attack the gang, and she attacks Tadase. Because, Amu doesn't have the strength to attack Ikuto. Tadase's staft turns into a sword.

"Holy Saber!", Tadase yelled, as he and Amu fights. Ikuto knows that Tadase is useless against her. Amu kicks Tadase on the ground. When Tadase tries to get up, Amu puts her scythe in front of his face. Everyone was scared. Amu lifts up her scythe, and was about to end his life.

"No!", Ikuto yelled. Ikuto has no chose, and he destroys the X-Eggs, in order to save Tadase. Ikuto's Dumpty Key glowed, which blinded Amu. Amu pulls back, saw someone running towards her with another scythe. Amu blocks the attack. As the light dims, Amu was surprise who it was.

"Character Transformation: Death Rebel", Ikuto announced. The gang was surprise of Ikuto's character transformation. It was the same transformation that they fought, but now protects. Ikuto has total control now.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on Tadase", Ikuto threatens Amu. Amu was surprise, but needs to hide her surprise. So, she smirks.

"Interesting", Amu mocks.

"I finally have a worthy opponent", Amu said. Their scythe collided with each other, and sends a wave of angry to the gang, and made the X-Egg go out of control.

"Dark Night Storm", Ikuto command. A dark tornado appeared, and attacks Amu.

"Midnight Slash", Amu command, and a crescent shape energy appeared, and lice the black tornado in half. Ikuto was shocked. Amu still got hit, but not much.

"I heard this is the same transformation, that you fought with your friends", Amu mocked. Ikuto is getting irritated, and continues fighting. Then, Utau flies up in the air, as Seraphic Charm.

"Angel Cradle", Utau announced. Amu and Ikuto stopped, and looks up at Utau. Amu pulls back, but somehow, she can't run away. Utau sang, and the X-Eggs fell asleep, went back into their eggs, and be purified. Amu feels something in her body, not pain, but happiness, and forgivness. Amu fell on her knees, and begins to cry. Utau finish singing, and look at Amu, and was surprise that she was crying. Amu's crying made her get out of her transformation. The gang surrounds her. Amu stops crying.

"I'm not going going to give you pity, even though you were crying", Ikuto said. Amu looks up. Amu huggs her knees. Knowing that she was defeated. Amu's original charas, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Cheshire was looking their with them too, and stood behind the trees, and watch in horror, of Ikuto is about to do.

"Tight Rope Dancer", Rima said. Amu was captured, and tied. She didn't bother escaping. She looks down.

"Your going to tell us who you are and why you are doing this?", Tadase said. Amu didn't answer. Tears began to fall down.

"Tears won't help", Nagihiko said. Amu didn't care.

"Your are the worst", Ikuto insulted.

"You kissed me, you hurt my friends, and all you can do is say nothing", Ikuto yelled, gripping his scythe.

"I despise you. **I HATE YOU!**", Ikuto yelled. Out of all the things that Amu doesn't want to hear, that's the top of the list. Hearing Ikuto saying he hates her. It left a whole in her heart, and might not be able to be mend again. Amu's body is trebling. Then, all of the sudden, Amu other chara flies towards Amu, and surrounds her.

"How charas do you have?", Kukai said. They all looked at Amu's 6 charas.

"Wait, why does the red, blue, and green seem so familier? And why is DIA back into a X-Character?", Kairi said. They all looked confuse.

"Leave her alone", the red chara said.

"Yea, it wasn't her chose", the blue one yelled.

"She doesn't deserve to be hated by you guys", the green one said after.

"It was because of them, that made her radience so dim", X-Dia yelled.

"I'm here for-nya", Cheshire said. The gang looked at them confuse until. Until, Yoru went up close, and Iru too.

"It can't be nya", Yoru said, looking at the blue X-Chara. Iru looks at X-Dia, and could see sorrow in her eyes, and the others charas' eyes too.

"Miki, is that you-nya?", Yoru asked the blue X-Chara. The blue X-Chara looks down.

"Hello, Yoru", blue X-Chara replied. The gang was surprise. That the blue X-Chara, was Miki.

"So that means-", Tadase stumbled.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia are all X-Charas", Yaya answered.

"You made my beloved Amu's Charas into X-Charas, and stole them from her", Ikuto yelled at Amu. Then, Ran went up to Ikuto's face.

"Leave **AMU ALONE!**", X-Ran yelled at Ikuto. The gang eyes widen, of the what X-Ran said.

"It can't be", Nagihiko said.

"Stop it!", Amu yelled.

"Why did came out from your hiding stop?", Amu yelled at her charas. Tears began to fall on her chara's eyes.

"I don't you to suffer Amu-chan", Ran said, hugging Amu. Amu was surprise. Then her charas began to hug her. Rima cancelled her attack.

"Amu, is that you?", Ikuto asked. Amu looks up, and removes her mask, revealing her face.

"Yea", Amu said. Her voice was trembling. The gang backs away from her.

"I'm really sorry", Amu confessed. Miyuki flies above Amu.

"Fallen, Broken, Wings", Miyuki announced. Black wins appeared on Amu's black, and flies up in the air, and the moon is shown behind her. The gang follows her.

"Black Storm", Amu yelled. The gang was engulfed in black feathers, and Amu disappeared into the night. As the feathers disappeared. The gang getts out of their transformation.

"That was Amu-chan", Tadase said. The gang didn't have anything to say. Then, a full black appeared in front of Ikuto **(same black egg that Ikuto was holding in the anime)**. The black egg cracked, and hatched. A tiny Death Rebel appeared before him. He looks like Ikuto's father, Aruto.

"Hello, Ikuto-san. I'm Yori", the chibi Death Rebel said. Ikuto looks his new born chara.

"Let's worked together, and save you girl", Yori said, building up Ikuto's confidence, and the gang nodded to Yori's answer. The gang still was surprise that their beloved Amu-chan, was the cause of all the X-Eggs. And their new mission, save Amu from her terrible faith.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please tell me if you wanted me to continued the story, so I will right faster!**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Blame Yourself

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, I didn't have any ideas to put the next chapter, but now, I have!**

**Disclaimer: You should now already!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I fly away, from my former friends. Tears began to fell on my eyes, as the cold autumn blows against my face, as I fly. My charas flied behind.

_**"I HATE YOU!", **_the sound of Ikuto's voice echoed in my head. I I could feel my heart has rip out of my chest, and thrown in a lake of sad and despair. And their is no of healing my heart. It was like my chest has a hole in it, and no one could ever fill it again. I made it the front of H.D's building. I fly up to my room's window, and I climb in. My black wings disappear, and I fell on top of my bed. I cried, I wept, and their is no way of stopping me.

"Amu-chan", Ran said, getting worried. I didn't say anything, because I was too busy crying. I really hate it when my charas had to see me suffer. I _**HATE **_myself for making them into X-Charas. They didn't have to suffer with me. Then, I feel someone rubbing my cheek. I looked, and it was Dia.

"Amu, don't blame yourself", Dia said. I wipe the tears out of my eyes. I sat up straight, and looked and Dia, and all of my charas. They nodded with agreement.

"You don't have to suffer alone, Amu-chan", Ran said, and smiled. I was little surprise that Ran smiled. She didn't smile at all, after she became an X-Chara. I smiled at her. I wish I could get rid of her X, and all the rest.

"Ran is right-desu", Su sad. I nearly fainted, because Suu, never say -desu after she says her sentence. She always so quiet, and hardly talks. I was little happy that Suu was almost to her regular self, without the X. Then, Miki draws something, and it was a picture of us, as our regular selves. Her picture surprise all of us. Miki usually draws depressing pictures. And I was also a little surprise that Miki talked, when Yoru asked her that she is Miki.

"Thanks guys", I said, and wipes the last few remaining tears off of my eyes.

"Ikuto and the gang saw your identity-nya", Cheshire said. My jaw drops to the floor. I forgot that Ikuto and the rest saw my identity. Then, I also remeber that Ikuto has a new character transformation. It was Death Rebel. But, he has total control. I didn't know what to do now. All I could is destroy the X-Eggs, and find the Embroy for that annoying and heartless director, Ichiro Yukimura . I got of my bed, took a quick bath. The water felt warm, and I relax. I had a awful day. I got of the bath, brush my teeth, and walk towards my bedroom. I wore a black tank top, and black shorts. I tie my hair up, and went on top of my bed. My chara went back into their eyes, and quickly dose. I close my eyes, and wait for the next day to come.

**Ikuto's POV (Same Time)**

I drove home, with Utau. It was a silent drive home. I was surprise that Utau was ever this quiet to me. I looked at Yoru, and looked sad. My mind was full of confusion. I parked out of the car, and Utau quickly got of the car. I got of the car, and walk towards the house. Utau stops up the stairs and slams the door.

"She's upset", I told Yoru. Yoru didn't say anything.

_"I'm guessing he has thoughts in his mind", _I thought to myself. I walk up the stairs, and walks through the hallway towards my bedroom's door. I unlock my bedroom's door, and walk in. The door close behind me. I fell back on the bed. I look at my Dumpty Key.

"Amu", I whispered her name. Then, images of Amu pops out of my head. Amu's hair is not bubble pink anymore. Her was now black as the ocean floor. Her eyes are sickly yellow, not it's honey color eyes, as they were use to be.

"Want had they done to you?", I said. I covered my eyes with my arm, and held the key tightly in my hand. I first time in my entire life, that I ever cried about a girl. Tears fell down my eyes. My heart was ache.

"I shouldn't have left!", I yelled. Yoru and Yori fell back. I hardly ever yell at anyone, except myself. If I hadn't left, Amu would be Amu. She wouldn't be evil, and wouldn't ever hurt anyone. But now, she has fallen. She not her regular self anymore.

"Ikuto!", Yori yelled. I looked up, and I could see that Yori and Yoru were shedding some tears.

"Stop blaming yourself", Yori said. Yori was standing and facing in front of me.

"This is isn't your fault", Yori continued.

"How would you know that Amu will become like this?", Yori told me.

"He's right-nya", Yoru said after. I didn't know want to say.

"I was born of your desires to protect the people you love", Yori told me.

_"My desires to protect my love ones", _I said to myself. I didn't know the Yori was my desires to protect the people I love. To be honest, I thought Yori was born of my desires to fight.

"Do you love Amu?", Yori asked. My eyes widen. My lips tremble.

"Answer me!", Yori yelled.

"I do. More than anything in the world", I said. Sitting up strong. Yori and Yoru smiled.

"Then, it's our job is to save the girl you love", Yori announced. I smile at him. Then, I lay flat on the bed.

"Thanks Yori, I really appreciate it", I said, and quickly fell asleep.

**Amu's POV (8:00am)**

"Amu", someone whispered in my ear. I cover my head with my blanket.

"Leave me alone", I said. Then, I could fell my covers came out of me.

"Wake up", the voice said. I was really annoyed. I sat up straight, and rub my eyes. It was blurry, until I have a clear view of who woke me up. It was Mizuki. She wore her usually Gothic Lolita outfits.

"It's Saturday, give me a break", I said, laying back down.

"Ichiro wants you", Mizuki said. I quickly stand on the bed.

"What does he want now", I demanded. My voice went cold, every time Ichiro name had been called out.

"I don't know. All I know is that he wants to see you, and be their before 8:20am", Mizuki replied.

"Thanks", I thanked her. She smiles, and exited my room. I took a quick bath, and head towards the bedroom. I put on a black blouse, black rip skinny jeans, and black high top converse. I head out the door, and went into the elevator door.

_"He's so annoying!", _I thought to myself. I could never have the time to relax for 1 day. The elevator door opens, and Ichiro sat on his desk, waiting for me. He had his left arm on the table, while supporting his head.

"There you are Amu", Ichiro greeted. I didn't say anything, I just walk towards, and sat across from him.

"What do you what?", I demanded. Ichiro smirked.

"Why won't you ask nicely?", Ichiro sujested. Now, I really getting annoyed. It's early in the morning, and he is making me mad.

"I'm waiting", Ichiro mocked. I have no other choice.

"May you please tell me what am I suppose to do today?", I asked nicely. I could tell that he knows I hate asking nicely, especially to him. He chuckled.

"That's better", Ichiro said.

"Well then, back into business", Ichiro continued.

"Today, you'll be making a music video with Mizuki today", Ichiro explained.

"That's it", I asked him. He shook his head.

"There's still more, all lot more", Ichiro replied. Another day of working. I sigh.

"Also, you have a photo shoot at 11:00am", Ichiro told me.

"A photo shoot?", I asked, in confusion.

"Yes, a good singer, always has to model to make their music sell", Ichiro answered. I really hate to take picture, and then again, I have no choice.

"Whatever", I replied, coldly.

"Good girl, meet Mizuki at the 4th floor, she waiting for you", he said. I nodded, and bowed. I turn and walk away from him. The elevator opens and I enter. My charas looked worried, but I smile at them.

"Don't worry, I'm fine", I reassure them. My charas exchange glances with each other, and smiles back. The elevator opens, and I step out into the hallway. As I step out, I could see Mizuki, waiting for me. I approach her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Nervous?", she asked me. I look up at her.

"Yea, a little", I replied. She smiles at me.

"Don't worry", she said. She opens the door, and their were cameras, computers, all the usually equiment that are use to make music videos. Then, a man approach us. He seems to be the director.

"Are you ready?", he asked.

"Yea", I replied. Mizuki leads me to my dressing room. I wore my dress that I use to perform **Can't Fight the Moonlight. **I look at myself in the mirror.

_"This isn't me", _I thought to myself. Then, Mizuki walks in.

"All set", she asked me. I look up at her, and I nodded at her. I sand up, and was ready to preform my music video.

**Ikuto's POV**

Sunlight came through my window. I open my eyes slowly, and quietly stood up. I fix my messy bed head. I yawn, as usually, like a cat. I look at my chara's egg. They are still sleeping. I walk quietly to the door, not wanting to wake them. I walk through the hallway towards the bathroom. Someone was in the bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Utau?", I called out. The water stop, and no one answered. Then, the door slowly opens. It was indeed, Utau.

"Are you done?', I ask her nicely, not wanting to make her mad. Utau wore a white towel around her body, and her hair dripping wet.

"Yes, I just had finished", she replied. I move to the side, so she could go to her room. She walks out of the bathroom, and walks through the hallway to her room. Until she stops in the front of her room.

"Ikuto?', she called out. I look at her. Her head was down. And the most expecting happened.

"Sorry for the way I acted", she apologizes. Utau hardly apologizes to me. I could see that their was tears were starting to form.

"I shoudn't have acted that way", she continued. Tears began to fell from her face, and landed on the floor. I walk towards her. I place my hand on top of ehr head. She looks up.

"Don't blame yourself. It was hard to find out that Miyako Tsukino, is really Amu Hinamori", I told her. She wipes the few remaining tears. And smiles/

"Thanks", she thanks me. Then, wraps her arms around me. I was surprise but secretly smiles.

_"Still the same Utau", _I said to myself. I wrap my arms around her, to show that I really love her.

"By the way, could you come to fashion show tonight", she asked me, letting me go. To be honest, I don't really like fashion shows. The reason is that girls love to look at me with heart in their eyes. And, always receive a lot of confessions. The only girl that I wanted to hear a confession from, is Amu.

"The gang is coming", Utau continued. She gave me puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"Alright", I answered. She cheered and went inside her room. I smile to myself, and walk back to the bathroom. I remove all my clothes, and step inside the shower, and took a warm shower.

"Amu?", I whispered her name. I miss her smile, her pink bubblegum hair, and her honey golden eyes. And the way she always blush when I make trouble to her. She was my everything. And I am determined to save her.

"I will save you Amu. Just you wait", I said to myself.

* * *

**That's the 8th chapter!**

**Here is a talk with the main characters:**

**Moonlight: Do you like the story?**

**Amu: Of course!**

**Ikuto: Who cares?**

**Moonlight: Why do have to be so mean?**

**Ikuto: Because I want too**

**Moonlight: Fine then, no Amuto moments then (Turning away)**

**Ikuto: I was joking, I love all your stories**

**Moonlight: (Sticks tongue at Ikuto)**

**Amu: (Sweat Drop)**

**Amu: Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Photo Shoot

**Moonlight: Here is the 9th Chapter!**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: (Yawn)**

**Moonlight: Ikuto, your boring**

**Ikuto: Whatever, emo girl**

**Moonlight: I'm not emo, I'm goth, you baka neko!**

**Amu: (Watches Moonlight and Ikuto argue) (Sweat drops)**

**Amu: Enjoy!**

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I got out of the shower. I wrap my towel around my waist, and head towards my bedroom. Yori and Yoru just had woken up, and rub their eyes.

"Mourning Ikuto", Yori greeted. I looked at the clock and it was 9:00am.

_"I didn't know I took a hour bath", _I said to myself.

"Mourning", I replied. I slip on a plain white t-shirt, blue rip jeans, black socks, and a black jacket. I rolled up my jacket sleeve up to my elbow, and zip the zipper down in the middle of my chest, and wore my cross necklace. I went down stairs, and see toast on the table. And some sardines on another plate.

"Sardines!", Yoru yelled. He floated down, and nearly gobbled all the sardines.

"Save some for me!", Yori yelled, floating towards, to make sure he doesn't eat all of them all. I laugh at them. Utau was is the living room, watching herself on t.v. She became more popular. I was really proud of her. I grab a piece of toast and walk towards her, and sat next to her. She wore a white frilly dress, and white flats.

"What are you watching?", I ask her, biting on the toast. Utau didn't say anything. To be honest, now I am getting worried. Then, I looked at the t.v. My toast nearly drop to the floor. It was Miyako Tsukino. It was her music video, **Angel of Darkness.**

"Amu?", I whispered. Amu was surround by black feathers, while singing. Her face looks sad, and trap. My hand clench into a fist. Then, Amu sang **"the world is in your hands", **a small version of Earth was on the palms of her hands, then she crushes it, and pushes her hand to the side. **"But I will fight until the end". **I grab the remote, that was sitting on Utau's lap, and turn off the t.v. I had enough of it already.

"Don't worry, I will save Amu", I told her. I look up at the ceiling, and Utau looks at me. Then, she places her hand on my mines. I look down at her, and smiles.

"I know you will", she said. Then, Utau phone rang, she answers it.

"Moshi Moshi", she answered.

"Sure", Utau continued.

"Don't worry, he'll be there", Utau finishes, and hangs up the phone. She stood up. I look up at her.

"Who was that?", I ask her.

"Tadase", she answered.

"Why did he call you?', I ask her, getting suspicion.

"He wants us to me him, and the other people at the mall", she said.

"Don't worry, I love Kukai not Tadase", she continued. I smile at her. I already know that Kukai will take good care of my sister. If not, he dead meat. But then again, he always take care of Amu. But, that should be me now. I put on my shoes, as we head out the door. Utau locks the door, and we headed towards the mall.

**Amu's POV**

I took a sip on my water bottle. I was really tired and worn out. I look at the clock and it was 10:45am.

_"It was only 2 hours had past?", _I thought to myself. I thought it took longer. I sigh. Then, their was a knock at my door.

"Come in", I called out. The door open, and Mizuki came in.

"You alright?", she asked me. I gave her thumbs, to show that I'm alright. She smiles.

"Your done for the day, and we need to get ready for your photo shot", she said. I nodded. I took a 5 min. break, and put on my **Angel of Darkness **outfit. I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes have gotten a little darker. I look at Dia, and she frowns. She knows that my heart is getting dimmer. But, I know that I have still radiance inside of me, waiting to come out. I took a deep breath, and walk outside. I walk towards Mizuki, and telling her that I was ready. A man approach us. I assume he's the director.

"Ready?', he asked.

"Whatever, just get it over with", I replied, with my cool and spicy attitude. His sweat drop, and quickly walks away. I sat down at my chair, and some make up artist put on some make up for me. The director called on me. The make up artist finished up, and I walk towards him. He told me to sit down on a chair. And pretend to look up at the moon, I did so. The camera flashed. Mizuki examine the picture, I look up at her.

"Is it good?", I called out. She smiles.

"Your natural", she replied. My cheeks turn a tomato red. I turn away to hide my tomato color cheeks. Mizuki handed me gothic stuff cat **(go to profile to see)**. She told me to the cat and look innocent. I hold the animal with both arms, tilt my head and look at the camera, the camera flashes, and as always, Mizuki looks at the picture. One of my make up artist took the stuff animal, and puts on my chair.

_"It's really cute", _I thought to myself. Then, walks towards me and smiles.

"Have you taken picture before?", she ask me. I shook my head. She look surprise.

"Your sure, you looked like a natural", she said, and laugh. I blushed, and turn away. She chuckled. She told me to change to my **Can't Fight the Moonlight **outfit. I went back to my dresser, remove my dress, and put on my Moonlight outfit. I went back to the scene and my make up artist applies a little more make up. The director told me to lean against the wall, and look up at the moon. I did so and the camera snaps pictures. Some were from the bottom looking up, and some were taken from the top looking down. The camera men and equipment tech were impressive, because I have taken really good pictures. I didn't take a retake, yet.

"So far, so good", Mizuki called out. I smiled. Mizuki told me to face the wall, and look up. I did so. The camera flashes, and was taking from the bottom, looking up. As always, she likes the pictures. It lasted for about 2 hours, so it stops at 12:30pm. I took a sip from my water bottle. Mizuki approach me, and shows me the pictures that were taken. I looked amazing. But, when I look at my eyes, especially my face. I looked trap, depress and full of sadness.

"I will treat you lunch", Mizuki said.

"You better", I laugh. We both laugh. I remove my dress, and put on my original clothes, were a black blouse, black rip jeans, and black high top converse. Mizuki wore a white blouse black skinny jeans, black high heels, and wore white glasses.. We walk out the set, and walk towards the elevator.

"How was your first photo shoot?", Mizuki asked me, pressing the garage button. I look up at her, and smiled.

"Fun, annoying, but fun though", I said. We both laugh. The elevator door opens, and we walk through the garage to her car. Mizuki unlocks her car, and I went inside the passenger seat. I put on my seat belt, and look up at Mizuki.

"Where are we eating at?", I asked. She place her finger on her lips.

"It's a surprise", she answered. I giggled. Mizuki chuckled. She starts the car, and drove off. I look a the tall building. They were so tall, almost touching the heavens above. Then, I saw my face. It was the same screen, when I always see Utau's music videos. It was the music video, **Angel of Darkness. **I look at my face, especially my eyes. There was a saying _'your eyes are the windows to your soul'_. I look trap, depress, and full of sadness. Then, the car stops.

"We are here", Mizuki announced. She took of her seat belt, and I did the same. I look up at the building and my eyes widen. It was the same ramen shop, that me, Utau and Kukai ate at. Especially where Utau and Kukai always have their ramen challenges.

"This were I always eat at with my family", she said. I look up at her, and could see she's remembering memories with her family at this ramen shop, before her brother made the biggest mistake of his life. I didn't want say anything, because I din't want to ruin the mode, so I just suck it up. We enter the shop. An aroma of spicy ramen filled the air. It smelled good, and made my mouth water. We sat at the far end of the shop. A waitress came, and order our food. Mizuki ordered spicy pork, with egg, and I order regular spicy ramen. The waitress gave us glasses of water, and walks away. I took a sip of my water. It felt really cozy.

"You have a fashion show to attend to at 7:00pm", Mizuki told me. I nodded. I took another sip of water, and then a bunch of people came in. I nearly choke on my water. I recognize the faces. It was the gang! Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, and Kairi. They sat in front of the chefs.

_"Why they are here?", _I thought to myself. My charas lay so, they wouldn't be spotted. Kukai and Utau were arguing of who will eat the fastest from their ramen bowls. Ikuto was looking handsome as every. Nagi trying to stop Rima from arguing with the chef, and Kairi is trying to stop Yaya from eating too much candy, before she has a stomach ache.

_"They look so happy", _I said to myself. I think they might hate me, for destroying X-Eggs, and lying to them. It hurts me a lot. Our ramen came, I ate in silent. Mizuki knows the gang is here, and is too afraid to talk to me. It's hard to eat, when you see your friends, that you abandoned are having fun, and minding their own business.

_"I wish the day will end soon", _I said to myself, and took a bite of my ramen.

* * *

**Moonlight: That's the end**

**Ikuto: That's it!**

**Moonlight: (Nods)**

**Ikuto: Were is the Amuto moments!**

**Moonlight: Soon**

**Ikuto: THEN HURRY!**

**Moonlight: (Hides Behind Amu)**

**Amu: Leave her alone (Glares at Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: Whatever! Please Review so Emo Girl could write more Amuto moments**

**Moonlight: I'm not Emo, I'm goth for the last time, you Hentai Neko**

**Ikuto and Moonlight shooting lighting at each other**

**Amu:(Sweats Drop)**


	10. Chapter 10: Amulet: Broken Heart

**Moonlight: Finally updated the 10th chapter!**

**Amu: YAY! (Claps and jumping in the air)**

**Ikuto: (Cat Naps)**

**Moonlight: (Smirks)**

**Amu: What are you going to do?**

**Moonlight: You'll see (Approaching Ikuto, with a cat nip toy, and rubs against his cheeks)**

**Ikuto: (Cat ears, paws and tails appears) (Glares at Moonlight)**

**Amu: (Burst into laughter)**

**Ikuto: Not FUNNY!**

**Amu and Moonlight: (Laughs so hard)**

**Ikuto: Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara! (Climbs up to a tree, and sleeps again)**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_"I can't believe Ikuto and the rest are here", _I thought to myself. Was this coincidence or fate? I don't know. All I know is keep a low profile, so they will not notice me and starts fighting again. I don't want to angry them. My charas peek through my bag. I place my finger over my lips, signal them to stay quiet and not attract attention. Mizuki was busy eating her ramen, and didn't really care what will happen. Then my phone vibrant, and I answered.

"Moshi Moshi", I answered.

"Now?", I asked.

"Understand", I said, and hung up the phone. I got up from the table, and Mizuki look up at me, wondering what am I doing.

"I got a call from Ichiro, and I need to some eggs", I told her. She nodded and got up, and paid for the unfinished ramen, knowing we need get some eggs, special eggs to Ichiro. We away from the table, and then, my arm brush against his back. Goosebumps filled my arms, and too my legs. I hurried out the door. I walked faster than Mizuki, and eventually, Mizuki meet up with me at the park. I stood on top of the fountain. Miyuki flew out of my black bag, and floated on top of me.

"Dark Alure", I whispered.

**Ikuto's POV**

We walked into the ramen shop, and all eyes were on us. I sat between Utau and Tadase. Mr and Tadase attracted a lot of girls. Rima attracted a lot of guys. I was really tired, and want to take a cat nap. Utau and Kukai were busy having their ramen eating contest. Even the charas are having fun. Yoru stole Kiseki's crown. Pepe was talking with Temari. Rhythm and Daichi was laughing at Kusukusu, because she was saying a funny joke. Eru was making trouble to Iru, as always. Only Yori stick close to me. Then, I felt someone brushing against my back. Yori flew and sat on my right shoulder.

"She has charas", Yori whispered to me.

"So?", I whispered back.

"I sense she has chara. But, I have a feeling, I sense this present before", he replied.

_"That was odd", _I said to myself. Then, all the charas stood still.

"I sense a X-Egg", Kiseki announced. We stood frozen. We got up, and ran out the door. Rima and Nagihiko stayed behind to pay for the ramen. They will catch up with us later. We ran through the crowd of people.

_"Amu?", _I whispered her name. I know this is her, because I recognize this lullaby. After we ran through the crowd of people, we ran to the park. Then, we say Amu, with her black wings, singing her lullaby.

"Stop this Amu-chii!", Yaya yelled. The singing stop, and Amu looked at us. It was really Amu. But her hair is jet black, and her eyes are sickening yellow.

"You guys came", Amu called out.

"Amu, stop what you are doing?", Tadase pleaded. Amu shook her head.

"I'm afraid, that I can't", Amu replied. Her voice sounded sad.

"Attack them!", Amu yelled, pointing at us. The X-Eggs obediently attack us. We dodged the attacks.

"Our Heart: UNLOCK!", We announced. My Dumpty Key glowed, and light surrounded us.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx", I announced.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale", Tadase called out.

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm", Utau yelled.

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack", Kukai yelled.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby", Yaya called out.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul", Kairi announced. We all finished transforming. Amu flew up in the air, and about 10 X-Eggs, attack us.

"Holy Crown!", Tadase calling out his shield. A yellow shield surround us as the Tadase tried to push back the X-Eggs.

"Come back", Amu called out to the X-Eggs. The X-Eggs responded and flew back to Amu. Tadase finished his defenses. I look up at Amu and felt very sad. Then her two main charas, Cheshire and Miyuki floated by her. It seems that Cheshire and Mizuki were arguing of who Amu should transformed with. When, I look closely. Both her chars looked tired. Maybe because of transforming, without taking a break. Amu shook her head.

"No, neither of you are transforming with me", Amu said. We all look at her with shock.

"Then, who then?", Cheshire and Miyuki ask in unison. Amu smirked. I didn't like her smirk. It's full of evil, and it's not Amu. The, a magenta light surround her.

"My own Heart: Unlock", Amu whispered.

"Who is she transforming with?", Yaya asked. I didn't know who it was.

"I don't know", Kairi replied.

_"Amu, what are you becoming?", _"I thought to myself. Then, light landed on the floor and the light disappear, and Amu was wearing a black sleeveless turtle neck, with a magenta color X across her chest. Showing her stomach. Black fingerless gloves, a black skirt, with chains around her waist, and a ribbon came out of her skirt form behind. On her head was a black visor with broken heart shape clip. Her hair was tied into a pony tail. For her shoes, she wore a black leg warmers with tiny broken hearts on it, and finally, black sneakers.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Broken Heart", Amu announced. Our eyes were glued on Amu. This is the first time, that Amu transformed with one of her original charas, that are now with a X on top of them. This surprise us all.

"This is the first time I transform with Ran as a X-Chara", Amu told us. The, black pom poms appeared on her hands. Amu closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry I have to do this", Amu said, and jumps in the air, and throws the poms poms, we imidently dodge the poms poms, and it exploded. They were like bombs. Amu continued throwing bombs at us. Then...

"Juggling Party!", someone yelled. The bowling pins attacks Amu. Amu dodges and throws the poms poms at the bowling pins and it exploded. We all turn and it was Nagihiko as Beat Jumper and Rima as Clown Drop. They ran towards us.

"Glad you could make", Tadase told them. All of us nodded. Then set their eyes on Amu. Amu just stood there looking at us, waiting for us the attack.

"Blazing Shoot!", Nagihiko attacked. He throws a ball of energy at Amu. Amu blocks the ball with her poms poms. It exploded, and clouded of smoke surrounds her. We don't know if Amu got hit. Then, something shot out of the cloud of smoke.

"Heart Breaker", Amu called out, and black skates appeared. It was like Heart Stopper, but now is called Heart Breaker. Amu was skating in the sky and black sparkles appeared while skating. Amu stop and looked down at us. Then, notices the X-Eggs. A black light appeared on her hands, and disappears, leaving a black baton similar to Heart Spiral, but its black and the hearts are broken. Amu twirls the the baton and throws at the X-Eggs.

"Dark Spiral", Amu yelled. As the baton spins, black sparkles followed it. The Bordon came back to Amu. Amu caught and swipes at the side. The black sparkles combined with the X-Eggs.

"Fuse!", Amu commanded. The X-Eggs commands and turns into a giant X-Egg.

"That's a large X-Egg", Rima called out. It was really big. Then, the egg cracks.

"It's becoming a X-Character", I yelled. We all get ready to attack. The egg cracks, and out came a X-Character. Amu floated by the X-Character. Then, Amu points her finger at us.

"Attack them!", Amu yelled. The X-Character imminently responded and attacks. It hand swung out a crescent shape energy and we insistingly dodges.

"You guys deal with the X-Character and I will deal with Amu", Kukai announced we all nodded. I didn't want Kukai to face Amu, but we have no other choice he was the only one that can fly, beside Utau, but was busy attack the X-Character. We all attack at the X-Character at the same time.

"Slash Claw!", I attacked, as a claw shape cuts the X-Character.

"Nightmare Lorelei!", Utau attack with hurricanes of black butterflies attacking the X-Character.

"Holy Saber!", Tadase attacking with his sword.

"Juggling Party!", Rima attack with bowling pins at the X-Character.

"Blazing Shot!", Nagihiko attacked, sending a ball shape energy at the X-Character.

"Lighting Blade!", Kairi attacking with his two samurai swords.

"Go Go Little Duckies!", Yaya attacked, sending duckies at the X-Character, and peaking at it. The X-Character are now separated into individual X-Eggs. Utau then turns into Seraphic Charm. Utau flies up, and was in the middle of a swarm of X-Eggs.

"Angel Cradle", Utau announced, and sang her lullaby. The X-Eggs went back into their eggs and were purify. Then, we all forgot about Kukai's and Amu's battle. We all look up into the sky, and saw Kukai was chasing Amu.

"Amu please stop this!", Kukai pleaded. Amu didn't say anything. Until, she back flips in the air, and is now chasing Kukai. Amu shook her head.

"I'm sorry that I am causing your pain", Amu said. Kukai was confuse, until, Amu throws a black pom pom at Kukai's back. Kukai got shot.

"AHHH!", Kukai yelled, and is now falling from the sky.

"Kukai!", Utau yelled. Utau flew down and wraps her arms around Kukai. She was unable to carry Kukai, because she was too worried that Kukai might be hurt. My eyes were widen, that my only little sister and her boyfriend are now both falling from the sky.

"Utau!", I yelled. Then, Tadase stood in the middle. His sword turns back into his royal staft, and points up in the air.

"Holy Crown!", Tadase yelled. A yellow jelly appeared and caught Utau and Kukai. Utau and Kukai slowly comes down, and has one shoulder on Utau's arm. Utau looked as she was about to cry. I was really mad now.

"Amu!", I yelled. Amu looked shock.

"I **HATE **of what you become", I blurted. All eyes were glued on me. I could see eyes were shock of what I had said. Even myself. I never said this to Amu before. I always tell her that _'I will make you fall in love of me'._ But never said hate. I looked at Amu, and sense a dark aura surrounding her. Then, looks down, and sees tears coming down. Her baton appears.

"Me too", she replies, and throws her baton at us.

"Dark Spiral!", Amu yelled. Her baton circle around us. Our body felt stiff, and was unable to fight back. The baton came back at to Amu, and the black sparkles surrounds us. We got out of our transformation were cancel.

"What the?", I said. Then, suddently, everyone begins to faints. Then, everything went black.

"Amu", I said her name, and fell down on the ground, with everyone else.

* * *

**Moonlight: That's was the end of chapter 10!**

**Amu: I'm a bad person (Begins to cry) (Ikuto confronts her)**

**Ikuto: You made her cry!**

**Moonlight: I wasn't the one who said horrible stuff to her**

**Ikuto: It's your story!**

**Amu: (wipes her tears)**

**Moonlight: Well it's coming from your mouth **

**Ikuto: (Glares at Moonlight)**

**Moonlight: At least your going to save her, like she saved you**

**Amu: (Wipes her tears) Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: You got better fast. And by the way, Please Review, so Moonlight would update faster!**


	11. Chapter 11: Amulet: Gloomy Spade

**Moonlight: Sorry for updating the chapter so late!**

**Ikuto: Finally!**

**Moonlight: You don't have to yell!**

**Ikuto: You too!**

**Amu's sweat drops: (Watching the two of them fight)**

**Amu: Enjoy the chapter, and Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto and Monnlight: (Throws items at each other)**

**Amu: (Sweat drops)**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV **

_Everything was black. My ache and broken. Amu is becoming same person that I was before. I didn't know how long me and the others were knock out. Then, me and the other were standing in a grassy plain, wearing all white. I looked at the others, and they looked confuse._

_"Why are you guys are in my dream?", Kukai asked us._

_"No, why is everyone in **MINE** dream", Utau argued. I was really confuse. I don't know who dream it is._

_"Maybe we are in the same dream", Tadese said. We all looked at him, and stare in confusion. _

_"I don't get it", I told him. Everyone nodded. _

_"Me either, but still, why are we in the same dream", Tadese replied. The a breeze swept through the field, while the sun shines down upon. It actually felt very peaceful, and quiet. I felt relax, as everyone else too. We stood in line, looking at the sun, at the horizon. Their stood by was a green hill, about 20 feet in front of us. And their stood on the hill, was a beautiful girl, with pink bubble gum hair, wearing a white strapless dress, up too the knees, on her hair was a white bow, also wearing a white ribbon chocker on her neck, and wearing white flaps. Her golden eyes was like a second sun to looked at. She looked down at us, and smile._

_"Amu", I called out to her name. Everyone looked up, and was gazing up at the beautiful angel on the hill. Her hair was in the middle of her back, and slight breeze moved some of her hair in the front. Then, she frowns and closes her eyes. The blue skies above us started to break, like a mirror. **Crash! **The skies were now black, even the ground is becoming black as well._

_"What the?", Kairi said. This is all strange and scary._

_"I'm scared!", Yaya yelled. Then, Amu's hair began to fade, into jet black. Amu opens her eyes, and they were now sickly yellow. _

_"I'm sorry", she said. Her scythe appeared on her hands, and began to ran towards us. She was going to **KILL** us!_

"Stop!", I yelled, but we were in white room. It looks a hospital room. I wasn't the only one that stood up. Everyone else was too. I looked to my right, and saw that Tadese and Kukai were laying on beds, and on my left was Nagihiko and Kairi. In front of were the girls. In the first bed was Yaya, then Utau and then Rima. I could feel my sweat dripping down my chin.

_"Thats was a scary nightmare", _I said to myself.

"Were are we?", Tadese asked. At the side of the room, stood a curtain, and the curtain suddenly, in pulled open. It was Tsukasa.

"Your at my house", Tsukasa.

"EHHH! Your house", Yaya asked, getting excited, and looking all around the room. Tsukasa chuckled.

"How long have we been knocked out?", I asked. Tsukasa sigh.

"About a day", he replied. I was really surprise. I thought it was about a few hours or more. But not a day.

"How did we get here?", Kairi asked. Then, Tsukasa placed his finger on his lips.

"That's my secret that I will keep", he replied. Then, he pulls out a cart, full of food, and drinks. And Yaya's favorites, candy and sweets.

"CANDY!", Yaya yelled, and quickly got up, and gobble down the candy and sweets. Then, Kairi, also got out of bed quickly, to stop Yaya from eating the sweets, and getting a stomach ache. We all laugh, as Kairi tried to stop Yaya, but Yaya, as always, being stubborn, and gobbling down the sweets even faster, then I realize, that we are missing something.

"We are our charas?', I asked him. Then, the room grown silent. Even Yaya stop eating the sweets. Tsukasa rolled the cart in the middle of the room, and place 9 saucers and cups, and poured some tea ineach cup.

"They're fine. They're just sleeping and are a bit tired", he replied, continuing pouring tea in the cups. They smell like rosemary. I got up, and stretch a little. My mind is till a little shooken up. I walked towards the cart, and picked up a saucer, and lemon, and sat back down on my bed. I squeeze the lemon on my tea, and took a sip of the tea.

"Are you guys alright?", Tsukasa asked us.

"We are doing alright, I guess", Utau replied for us. Utau took a bite of toast with grape jelly on it, and sip her rosemary tea, with honey. Kukai took a bite out of his red, juicy apple. Tadase, peacefully drinking his tea, with 3 cubes of sugar. Kairi took a bite of a banana. Yaya, of course, eating candy. Then, Tsukasa walked over to the T.V, that was hanging from the ceiling, and turns it on.

"I think you should this", he said, as he puts on the news.

"Today, Miyako Tsukino and other celebrities will be showing up at a art show today at 1:00pm. The art show will be show cases paintings, and works of famous artist, and also show cases upcoming new artist", the T.V. woman announced. I looked at the clock, that was hanging above Utau's bed. It was 12:30pm.

"The starts in 30 min.", I announced.

"We need to get ready really fast then", Kukai said, taking a last bite of his apple. I quickly got out of bed, and headed towards the door.

"You need tickets, in order to get inside", Tsukasa said.

"EHHH!", Yaya said.

"We need tickets to go inside", Utau asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Sadly, the tickets were sold out", he continued.

_"Damn!", _I thought to myself.

"How do we get inside, then?", Tadase ask Tsukasa. Then, Tsukasa pulled out 8 tickets from his pockets.

"Your lucky that I bought the tickets ahead of time", Tsukasa chuckled. I was glad that he bought us tickets to see the art show. He knows that we have to stop H.D, and save Amu, before it's too late.

"Thanks Tskuasa", I said, as I grab the ticket. We will meet each other, at 12:55pm. We are running out of time. We said good bye to Tsukasa, and ahead towards our houses, getting ready, and ready of what lies ahead.

**3rd POV (1:00pm)**

The gang just made it, with a minute to spare. The doors open, and the gang entered. They were lots of beautiful paintings, and some on of the upcoming new artist were pretty cute, and quiet young. The gang are trying to find Amu, but their were lots of people, and lots of cameras. It was difficult to find her. Then, Ikuto found her. She was surrounded buy cameras, and paparazzis. She was looking at a moonlight scenery. It was mostly grey, and blue. But, very attracting to see. Amu wore a black tank top, black leather jacket, worn out jeans, and converse. She had on a black beanie.

"Why do you think of the paintings?", a man asked her. She said nothing.

"Do you enjoy seeing art?", a woman asked. Again, she didn't answer, because, questions were being thrown at her, and couldn't able to answer the question. Her body guards push them back, because they were getting too close to her, and made her feel very unconfortable.

"I will draw a painting", Amu announced. Her manager, gave her a stool, a drawing board, and of course, paints. As she was about to being, she has a spade clip, with a X on it, and begins to draw. It was a picture of a fallen angel **(same picture in chapter 3. See the picture in my profile)**. It looked amazing.

"Not only Ms. Tsukino can sing, she could draw as well", a woman said. Amu has the same sad look on her face. Then, she walked up on a stage.

"I will sing a song for you guys", she announced. The crowd cheered. Little did they know, there'll be a fight. The gang was ready. Black Wings appeared on Amu's back.

"Dark Alure", she said. She sang her sad lullaby. Then, one by one, people began to faint, and their heart, turns into an X-Eggs. Few minutes later, everyone, excepts the gang, had their heart, turn into X-Eggs. Amu smirked.

"Glad you could make it", she told them.

"You have to stop this!", Tadese yelled. Sadly, Amu shook her head.

"Sorry little prince. Afraid I couldn't do that", Amu replied. Tadese had his fist into a ball. Then, Ikuto's Dumpty Key glowed, and light surround them, as they transformed.

''Our Heart: UNLOCK!'', the gang called out.

''Character Transformation: Black Lynx'', Ikuto called out.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm'', Utau announced.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadase yelled.

''Character Transformation: Sky Jack'', Kukai said.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko called out.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya yelled.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul", Kari called put. The light disappeared, and they gang was ready to fight. Amu glared at them, and then smirked.

"Miki!", Amu called out to her blue chara. Miki flew by Amu.

"It's your turn to transformed with me", Amu announced. Then, a navy blue light surrounds Amu.

"My Heart: Unlock!", Amu yelled. The light disappered, and Amu wore a black tube top, and shows her belly. On it was a navy blue X on her chest. A black jacket, that was up to her boobs, and the sleeves were by her armpits. She wore a black shorts that connects to her tube top, and her thigh-high black and navy blue socks. She wore short black combat boots. On her arms her were black and navy blue arm warmers, that connects to her jacket. She has a plain black chocker on her neck. And finally, she had a black bonnet, with a blue spade with and X on it.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Gloomy Spade", Amu announced.

_"What are you becoming?", _Ikuto whispered to himself. Then a navy blue light appeared, and a black G-Clef staft appeared on her hands. It was the same staft in Music Prism, but now it's black.

"Tragic Melody!", Amu yelled, sending black notes at the them. They quickly dodge the attack. But, still got hit a little. They felt, that some of their energy was drained from their bodies.

"Whats happening?", Tadese said, feeling weak.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that when we got hit by the notes, some of our energy was drained from our bodies", Kairi said, also feeling weak.

"You talk too much", Amu complained, and attacks.

"Tragic Melody!", she yells, and summons black notes. The gang dodges. But, got hit a little. The gang was almost worn-out.

"We can't fight here, it's too small!", Utau said. The gang nodded, and they retreated outside. Amu chase after them. The X-Eggs followed behind. They ran to the park.

"Stop running!", Amu yells. She commanded several X-Eggs to get them. The gang dodges the incoming X-Eggs. Then, they stopped. The X-Eggs floated above Amu.

"Your wasting my time!", Amu yelled. Then, a giant black paintbrush appeared on Amu's hand. She jumps in the middle of the X-Eggs.

"Black Canvas!", Amu commanded. It was similar to Colorful Canvas, but sends out black paint, that surrounds the X-Eggs. Amu lands on the ground, and points her paintbrush up in the air.

"Fuse!", she commanded, and the X-Eggs fuse together, and becomes a giant X-Egg. The Giant X-Egg sends out a shock wave of energy at the gang.

"Holy Crown!", Tadese yells, protecting his friends. But, he got hit slightly. When the shield disappear, Tadese was breathing hard.

"Tadese!", Ikuto called out worrying about Tadese.

"I'm fine", he replied. Ikuto made his hands into a fist, and attacks Amu. Amu blocks his attack with her paintbrush. Their eyes meet each other. Both breathing hard.

"Amu, you have to stop this", Ikuto pleaded. Amu, sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry", she replied, and push Ikuto. Then, suddently, he heard screams. Ikuto turn, and was in horror. The Giant X-Egg had tentacles, and was holding on to Utau, Kukai, Tadese, Yaya, and Kairi. Nagihiko and Rima, were fighting off the tentacles that are trying to grab them.

"Let them go!", Ikuto yelled at Amu. Again, Amu shooks her head. Ikuto was suddently lifted up in the air, by one of the tentacles, and is being squished by it. He couldn't free himself, or the others. Amu watches as Rima and Nagihiko trying to fight off the tentacles. Amu laugh.

"You have no hope of saving them", Amu laughed. It sounded evil, and doesn't sound like their Amu.

"No!", Rima yelled. Then, each change glances, and Nagihiko nods.

"Temari!", he called out. Then, a light surrounds. And Rhythm was out of Nagihiko's transformation.

"Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime!", Nagihiko said. Amu eyes widen. It was been awhile that she sees Nagi transformed with Temari, eventhough, she knows that Nagihiko was actually Nadeshiko. Nagi and Rima hold each other hands, and begins to dance. Cherry Blossoms surrounds them, and Amu feels a warm feeling in her heart.

"Queens' Waltz", Nagi and Rima sings, and sends a pink light at the Giant X-Egg. The tentacles disappear, and lands on the floor safely. Amu gaze up at the pair, and couldn't help, and hides her smile. Ikuto notice her, trying to hide her smile, and he too smile at her and the pair. As they finished, then a white egg appeared.

"The Embryo!", Yaya yelled, pointing at the pure white egg. Then gang, including Amu looks up at the Egg. Amu quickly jumps in the air, and tries to to grab the egg. She hops on the purify eggs, trying to grab the egg.

"Somebody stops her!", Rima yells.

"Robe of Feather!", Nagi commanded, and captures Amu, with his ribbon from his robe. Amu struggles to be set free.

"Tightrope Dancer!", Rima yells, send tightropes at Amu, for extra hold.

"Let me go!", Amu yells. The gang looks up at her, and felt sad. They didn't want to end this way. Until, the pure white egg floated towards Amu. Amu was confuse. The white egg floated around Amu, and made her, and the gang really confuse. Then, Amu suddently got out of her transformation, and then the unmistakable happens. She fainted. The white egg floated away. The gang was shocked, and didn't care about the mysterious white egg. They only care about Amu's health.

"Amu!", the gang yelled.

* * *

**Moonlight: Wow, this chapter is longer**

**Amu: That's good!**

**Ikuto: Since you owe me for not writing fast enough**

**Moonlight: Who said it was for you!**

**Ikuto: It's an Amuto story**

**Moonlight: Well then, what if I change this into a Tadamu story, huh?**

**Ikuto: You wouldn't**

**Moonlight: (leans in) I would**

**Tadese: Someone said my name**

**Ikuto and Moonlight: Not now!**

**Tadese: (Question mark on head)**

**Tadese: Well, please review the chapter**

**Amu: What he said**


	12. Chapter 12: Pay Back

**Moonlight: Here is the 12th chapter!**

**Amu: That's great!**

**Ikuto: Finally!**

**Moonlight: You don't have too yell!**

**Ikuto: I just did!**

**Moonlight and Ikuto: (Giving Death Glares at each other)**

**Amu: Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara, and please review (sweatsdrops)**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"The Embryo!", Yaya yelled, pointing at the pure white egg. Then gang, including Amu looks up at the Egg. Amu quickly jumps in the air, and tries to to grab the egg. She hops on the purify eggs, trying to grab the egg._

_"Somebody stop her!", Rima yells._

_"Robe of Feather!", Nagi commanded, and captures Amu, with his ribbon from his robe. Amu struggles to be set free._

_"Tightrope Dancer!", Rima yells, send tightropes at Amu, for extra hold._

_"Let me go!", Amu yells. The gang looks up at her, and felt sad. They didn't want to end this way. Until, the pure white egg floated towards Amu. Amu was confuse. The white egg floated around Amu, and made her, and the gang really confuse. Then, Amu suddently got out of her transformation, and then the unmistakable happens. She fainted. The white egg floated away. The gang was shocked, and didn't care about the mysterious white egg. They only care about Amu's health._

_"Amu!", the gang yelled._

**Amu's POV**

My mind black out. All I could remember is being capture by Nagihiko and Rima, stopping me from capturing the Embryo. The funny thing is that the Embryo took an interest in me. I was really confuse. But, some odd reason. I got out of my transformation, and then, I black out. The last thing I hear, was my name being called out by the gang. Then, I suddently appeared in a dark room.

_"Where am I?", I asked myself. This was really weird. Then, 8 figures appeared in front of me. They were side by side._

_"Who are you guys?", I called out. No one answered. Now, I was getting angry. Until, I notice the styles of their hair. I seen all of their hair style before. Mostly everyday. With 8 of my closest friends._

_"I can't be", I whispered. Then, the figures turn, and it was really them. _

_"I can't believe that I confessed to you. You betrayed us!", Kairi yelled at me. My heart ache._

_"I always look up too, and you betrayed me. That is so not cool", Yaya said. She sounded grown up, and seems that she really met what she was saying._

_"All that fun excerise was all for nothing, wasn't?", Kukai asked. I sense angry in his voice. I had nothing to say to them. I wanted too, but no words came out of my mouth._

_"I very disappointed in you, Hinamori-san", Nagihiko said, shaking his head. I could feel my heart was about to break. _

_"I can't believe I thought that your my best friend. You just another traitor!", Rima yelled. I feel that I am going to burst into tears._

_"I thought your my best friend. Instead you betrayed me. And especially **HURT MY BROTHER!", **Utau yelled. I finally gave way. I brust into tears, and I covered my eyes, with my hand._

_"Crying won't help. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you. You cause pain and **MISERY!",** Tadase yelled. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't meet to do it. I was force too._

_"Amu, I should have never come back. You betrayed me and your friends. I should have never meet you in the first place and have **NEVER** **FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!", **Ikuto yelled. It felt like a knife had stabbed me in the heart. Too deep to pull out._

_**"I'm SORRY!",** I yelled. The gang shook their heads._

_**"TOO LATE!",** the gang yelled. I fell to the floor, and cry. Ikuto was the first to turn away, and walk away._

_"Ikuto", I called out. He didn't turn._

"IKUTO!", I yelled. But, I was sitting up on a bed, and was really covered in my own sweat. I turn, and saw that I holding onto Ikuto's shirt. I could feel eyes were on me. The whole gang was here and were staring at me. I covered my face with my bangs.

"Wow, you've been dreaming of me", Ikuto asked. I could feel his famous smirk. I didn't say anything. Then, I could feel tears in my eyes. Then, I could feel Ikuto's breath on me. I look up at him and stare. Tears stream down my eyes.

**3rd POV _(Tsukiyomi's Home)_**

Amu lifted up her head, and looked up at Ikuto. Tears fell out of her eyes. Ikuto's eyes widen, and his smirk was disappeared from his face.

"Amu?", Ikuto asked. More tears came out of her eyes, and buried her face in Ikuto's black shirt. Amu whined. The gang were barged in the room, trying to find the noise, and saw that Amu was crying. Ikuto wraps her arms around her. Utau signaled the gang to go outside. Yaya wanted to stay, but Utau and Rima gave her death glares, and got scared and ran to the living.

"I'm sorry", Amu cried out. Ikuto hugs her tighter. Ikuto didn't why she was crying. All he could do is let her cry it out, and calm her down a bit. Ikuto stroke her back, trying to calm her down.

"Amu, stop apologizing. It's not your fault", Ikuto said. Amu, hold onto Ikuto's t-shirt tighter.

"I know what you are going through. I been through too", Ikuto confessed. Amu totally forgotten that Ikuto was in the same postion as she was, when he use to work for Easter. Amu looked up at Ikuto.

"You don't have to tell me, why you ended up this way?", Ikuto said. Amu rubs her eyes and smile. Her charas where above them, and smile at her. They believe that Ikuto is the only person that could save her, and change her.

"Thanks", Amu replied. She yawns, and looked up at the clock, that was sitting near his desk, next to his bed. It was 8:30pm.

_"It's that late!", _Amu thought to her self. She wasn't ready to tell Ikuto yet. She was just to tired. Ikuto got up, and looked into the closet. He toss her a white t-shirt and a towel. The t-shirt was totally big on Amu.

"You should take a bath. The will wait for you downstairs in the lobby.", Ikuto sudjested. Amu nods, and head out to the bathroom. Amu took a warm bath. It took her awhile. When she finished, Amu puts on the underwear, bra, and then the t-shirt. It was really big on her. It went up to her thighs, the sleeves were longer than her arms. She looked like a child again. Amu hair was wet, and dries it off. Amu heads towards the stairs, and the gang was waiting for her.

"Amu", Utau asked. The gang turn towards the stairs, and saw her holding her clothes. Utau got up, and walk towards Amu.

"Let me wash this", Utau said, grabbing the her clothes. Amu nodds. Utau head towards the laundry room. Amu's hair is still a little wet. Her hair was dripping water on the floor. Amu puts her right hand on her lips, looking like a small child.

"May I have some milk?", she asked, with a cute and childish voice. The guys' cheeks turn red. Even Ikuto. He quickly went into the fridge, and pour Amu a glass of milk. He didn't like when guys drool all over Amu, even her friends. Utau, Yaya, and Rima stops them, making googly eyes at Amu.

_"Always drinking milk, after taking a bath, huh?", _Ikuto thought to himself, as he watches Amu drinking the milk.

"Thanks", Amu thanked Ikuto.

"No problem", he replied. Amu places the glass into the sink, and walks over to one of the couches, and sat by herself, in front of the gang, and confronts them. Amu, bows to them.

"I'm terrible sorry for the way I act. It wasn't right", Amu apologizes. The gang was shock.

"It's alright, Amu. I know it wasn't your fault", Utau said.

"Yea, you didn't have a choose", Tadase said after. The gang nodded with agreement.

"I know. But, I still have to obtain the Emryo", Amu said, sadly.

"I know", the gang said in unison. Amu laughed. It was been awhile that Amu laugh soo much. It has been years. The chat for a bit, for a bout 10-15min. Until, Amu's clothes are down. Amu went into the bathroom, and change her clothes.

"I have to go", Amu said, headed towards the door.

"Why so soon?", Nagihiko asked.

"I will get into trouble, if I arrive late", Amu replied. The gang sigh. As Amu opens the door.

"I have to warn you, when I'm into character change, with Cheshire. I could be a little flirtious a bit", Amu said.

"Huh?", the gang said unison. Too late. Amu character change with Cheshire. Amu smirks at them. The boys' cheeks turn really red. But not as red as Ikuto. Suprisely. The girls try to restrain the boys from falling in love with Amu. Amu approaches Ikuto. Amu smirks more, and Ikuto felt the same way, as Amu did, when he tease her. It was pay back. Then, Amu tuck something in Ikuto's pockets, and disappears into the night. The gang ran out the door, and see that Amu had disappear quickly.

"She was so cute!", Kairi giggled. Yaya whack him in the head. Yaya, has a bit of a crush on him.

"Amu-chan was so naughty!", Nagihiko said, with hearts in his eyes. Rima upper cut him. Rima was a bit jealous, and has a crush on him.

"I love her cat ears!", Kukai and Tadase screamed like girls. Utau knock them out with her punch them on the head. Utau understands that Amu acts different in her character change. Everyone does, when they are in their character change. But, was mad that Kukai blushes so easily around Amu, and Tadase is totally not getting Amu. Ikuto didn't squeal or giggled. The only thing that shows on his face, was his tomatoe cheeks.

"What did Amu gave you?", Utau asked, noticing something in his pockets. Ikuto pulled it out, and was 7 tickets to a cooking show. This will held tomorrow at 2:30pm. This where Amu was going, and is hoping them that they will stop her.

* * *

**Moonlight: That's it!**

**Ikuto: I don't blush that much, as Amu!**

**Moonlight: My story, and I just did. Right Amu!**

**Amu: Right (smirks at Ikuto)**

**Ikuto: (Blushes)**

**Amu and Moonlight: (Burst into laughter)**

**Ikuto: That doesn't count!**

**Amu: Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara, and please review the story!**


	13. Chapter 13: Amulet: Dark Clover

**Moonlight: Here is the 13th chapter, sorry for updating LATE!**

**Ikuto: YEA, YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Moonlight: (Burst into Tears)**

**Amu: You don't have to YELL! (Hugging Moonlight)**

**Ikuto: Well, she update late**

**Amu: SO!**

**Ikuto: (Guilty)**

**Moonlight: (Looks at Ikuto. Sticks tongue)**

**Amu: Moonlight doesn't Shugo Chara and the songs that were shown!**

* * *

**Amu's POV (12:00om)**

Some light came through my window. I was so tired. After arrive at H.D around 10:00pm, Ichiro gave me a punishment, by make the music video for **Can't Fight the Moonlight, **until 5:00am. He gets on my nerves every single day, and it's killing me. I am soo tired. I feel that he is working me too death. But, I was happy that I get to see my friends. They were so happy that I'm all right, and understands my situation.

"You radience seems to be getting brighter", X-Dia told me. I smiled at her.

"Me too", I replied. It feels good to see my smiling friends again. And seeing Ikuto. Then, I remember, what I did to Ikuto, when I Character Change with Cheshire. I actually saw Ikuto's blushing face, for the first time. He always makes trouble to me, and making me blush.

_"Thinking about it, is making me blush", _I thought to myself. I giggled to myself. My charas floated by me.

"Amu-chan is thinking about Ikuto!", X-Ran cheered.

"N no! I am not!", I yelled at her. To be honest, it was the first time, seeing Ran cheered, after she became an X-Chara.

"Amu is blushing-desu", X-Suu said, giggling. That caught me by surprise. Suu never said -desu at the end of her sentence, after becoming a X-Chara. Then, X-Miki shown me a drawing of me and Ikuto together. I was taken by surprise, again, Miki never draws anything that is so happy, after becoming a X-Chara. Miyuki and Cheshire stood their and laughed.

"Whatever", I said, cover myself with my blanket and pillow. I heard them giggled, which me smile. I could feel that I going to get rid of their X's. Until, the door opens. It was Mizuki.

"Good morning", Mizuki greeted. I growled.

"Don't make that growl at me. Ichiro wants you. Now!", Mizuki replied. I hated when Ichiro always have to ruin my mood.

"Alright", I replied. Mizuki bowed, and exit the room. I took a quick shower, and put's on a black shirt with a green and black strip tie, black shorts, black and green thigh-high socks, and black converse with green shoe lace. I place a green hair band on my hair and walk out of my room towards the elevator. I enter the elevator, and walk into Ichiro's den.

"What do you want now?", I asked him. Ichiro was sitting their quietly, sipping some of his tea, and looking through some paper work. Must be about the company.

"I know that you were staying at Ikuto's home, after you got hurt, from the Embryo. Haven't you?", Ichiro said. My feet were glued to the table.

_"How does he know?", _I thought to myself. He must be a stalker. Or maybe he has actually eyes behind his back. He always a step ahead of me.

"Do you want you dad be in jail? And your poor mother and sister ends up in the street. You don't want that, don't you?", he asked. He voice sounded so cold, and has no mercy in it. I didn't say anything.

"All you need to do is listen to me, and stay away from your friends. When you fight, make them **HATE YOU!** Make them stay away from you, and don't want to get invovled with you. Okay?", he asked me. It felt like I have dug hole, and couldn't get out of them. I nod my head slightly. Ichiro gave me an evil grin.

"Good Kitty, and listen to your master. And by the way, bring me some X-Eggs, and that's all you need to know, little kitty", Ichiro laughed. I couldn't do anything. I'm trap. Not even my friends could save me from this terrible fate. I bowed to him, and exit his office, so I could get ready for that cooking show.

**3rd POV (2:28)**

"Hurry up Ikuto, were going to be late!", Utau called out to her older brother. Utau was all the way in the front, but Ikuto is taking his time, even though there late.

"There is no rush", Ikuto replied, taking his time, like he has all the time in the world. Utau was getting annoyed. She wanted him to hurry so they could meet up with the gang, and see Kukai. At the end, they made it.

"What took you guys so long?", Nagihiko asked, as the gang enter the building.

"Ikuto was _busy _taking his time", Utau replied. She was still mad at Ikuto for making them late, but Kukai hold her hand, calming her down a bit. Utau smiles at him.

"All that matters, is that you are here", Tadase said. As they enter, the stage looks like a kitchen, but more nicer. They sat in the front row, because Amu gave them front row seats.

"Wow, it's amazing!", Yaya awed. But you have to agree with her, if you every seen a live cooking show, it can be pretty amazing.

"I wonder what Joker is cooking today", Kairi asked. They giggled, because Kairi still called Amu, Joker, even after all these years.

"What?", Kairi asked, confused.

"You still call Amu-chii , Joker huh?", Yaya asked. Kairi blushed slightly.

"Well, you still call her Amu-chii, even though were are in high school now", Kairi replied. The gang laugh at them, of how cute they are. They seem a perfect match. Then, walking on stage was a man, that wore a chef's uniform.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?", the chef asked the audience. The audience was silent, and sat down on their seat, waiting for the chef to speak again.

"Thank you for coming today", the chef greeted.

"And lets welcome Miyako Tsukino", the chef announced. The audience cheered as Miyako, a.k.a Amu, walked up the stage and shook the chef's hand. Amu wore the same out from this morning, but has a green checkered apron, similar to the one she wore when she was in elementry, but green.

"Thank you Chef Yamamoto** (made that up) **for inviting me to cook with you", Amu greeted everyone her fake smile. Amu knows that she doesn't want to fight with her friends, and **_ESPECIALLY _**doesn't want them to **_HATE HER._** Especially Ikuto, the person she loves the most. But she has no other choice.

"Shall we began?", Chef Yamamoto asked her. Amu nods, and proced to the kitchen. They were making his world famous cookies. The gang stared at Amu. She had a blank experession on her face, while stiring the batter. They were worried about her. After she stired, they roll the dough out, and begins cutting shapes out of them. Chef Yamamoto placed the cookies in the oven and waited for about 15 min.

"While we wait, what do you make?", Chef Yamamoto asked Amu. Amu looked up, and gave him her fake smile.

"I want to make my own cookies recipe", Amu replied.

"Ohh, really?", he asked. Amu nods.

"This going to be interesting", he announced. The crowd cheered. Chef Yamamoto allowed her to begin. Then, the gang notice that a dark green X-Clover appeared on Amu's hair, as she begins making cookies. They were so graceful, even Chef Yamamoto was even was surprise of how graceful of how Amu is making her cookies. Amu throws her dough up in the air, and throws up up 10 different shape. The gang was surprise of what the shapes represents. The cookie cutters represents themself.

**Ikuto: Cat Face**

**Utau: Angel and Devil Wings shape**

**Tadase: Crown**

**Kukai: Star**

**Rima: Bla-Blalance shape**

**Nagihiko: Headphones and Flower shape**

**Yaya: Rabbit Face**

**Kairi: Sword Shape**

"That's amazing!", Chef Yamamoto awed. She didn't even smile. She made her cookies under 10 minutes. Chef Yamamoto cookies were done, and takes them out. Amu took one of the cookies out, and takes a bit out of the cookie.

''It's delicious", Amu said. The crowd cheered. Amu placed her 10 batches of cookies in the oven. Enough for everyone that came today, including the cameramen. It took about 15 min, they took a short break, and wait for the cookies. Amu asked them, not to film them giving out the cookies. They asked 'why?'. She said, "I don't want anyone giving out my recipe". They understand, and ending the show, even though they had to end it, because they need to film for only 30 min. The cookies were ready.

"Everyone please be seated", Amu announced. The audience were silent in their seat. Amu and some other sou chefs took out the batches and let them cooled. Chef Yamamoto took on of the cookies, and bites.

"These cookies are actually good", Chef Yamamoto complemented. Amu bowed.

"Thank you", Amu replied.

"I need 8 little helpers to help me past out these cookies", Amu asked the audience. Imedently, hands went up the air, and begged Amu to pick them. She looks around and pointed at the gang.

"How about you 8, you seem really close, would you help me out?", Amu asked her friends. The gang stood up.

"We would be honored", Ikuto replied and bowed. Amu's heart skips a beat. The gang walk towards the kitchen, and carried the cookie batches. They past them out to the crowd. They crowd take a bite out of their cookie, and cheered.

"These cookies are amazing", a fan cheered.

"I can't believe that Miyako made these cookies with her own hands!", a fan boy screamed, and has hearts in his eyes. At the end, they weren't any cookies left, and the gang didn't get a chance to eat one of Amu's cookies. But, Amu has a reason why, they didn't have cookies.

"I hope you enjoyed the cookies", Amu asked them. The audience cheered with agreement. Then Amu smirked. A X-Clover pin appeared on her head, and did the same moved that Lulu did when she gave someone a nekalence, and they heart turns into ?. Everyone fainted, and their hearts turn into X. The X-Eggs floated around them.

"Looked, at everyone's eggs!", Tadase yelled, pointing at the eggs.

"They all have X's on them", Nagihiko said. They looked at Amu. Her eyes were covered by her dark raven hair.

"Try to catch me!", Amu said, running towards the door. Cat Ears and Tail appeared, and jumps over the gang, and ran towards the exits. The X-Eggs followed her.

"We need to stop her!", Utau said. The gang nods, and Ikuto pulls out his Dumpty Key, the Key shines.

"Our Hearts: Unlocked!", the gang announced. Light ingufts them.

''Character Transformation: Black Lynx'', Ikuto called out.

''Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm'', Utau announced.

''Character Transformation: Platinum Royale'', Tadase yelled.

''Character Transformation: Sky Jack'', Kukai said.

''Character Transformation: Clown Drop'', Rima announced.

''Character Transformation: Beat Jumper'', Nagihiko called out.

''Character Transformation: Dear Baby'', Yaya yelled.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul", Kairi said. They were in their transformation, and heads out the door. Yori, Eru, and Temari follows behind. Ikuto was jumping tree to tree, as the gang were running on the ground. They found Amu, but with no X-Eggs around her.

"Were are the X-Eggs?", Tadase called out to Amu.

"You don't need to know", Amu coldly snaps back.

"I just can called out more X-Eggs, if you want too", Amu said. Black Wings appeared on her back.

"Dark Alure", Amu sang. She sang her sad lullaby. X-Eggs begins to surround Amu, as she sings. It was so sad.

"Amu, stop this right now!", Ikuto yelled. Amu stops, and looks down at Ikuto. Amu jumps in the air, and a dark green light surrounds her. A black and green corset dress appeared on her body, with a Black Dark Green X on it **(Go to profile to see the outfit). **With black and green lack gloves, also fishnets, a black ribbon chocker, and finally green lace high-heels. Of course, she has her Dark Green X-Clover head bang, in pig tails.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Dark Clover", Amu announced, landing on the ground. She looked so gothic punk.

"How do I look?", Amu asked them. The boys cheeks turn red. The girls were little jealous of Amu. But then again, that's not the really Amu. The really Amu is locked away somewhere. Then a Dark Green light appeared on Amu hands, and it was black wisk, with a dark green bow. Amu jumps in the air, and black liquid surrounds the X-Eggs.

"Bitter Honey", Amu announced. The X-Eggs transformed into a giant X-Egg.

"Hatch!", Amu commanded. The Giant X-Egg did as they command, and hatch into a Giant X-Chara.

"Attack!", Amu commanded. A giant arm attack the gang. They quickly dodge the attack.

"Slash Claw!", Ikuto announced, destroying the arm, and was back into iniviual X-Eggs. But, quickly formed again.

"Holy Saber!", Tadase yelled, making a hole in the Giant X-Chara, but quickly fuse again.

"This taking too long", Utau said, while cutting of a leg, with her Nightmare Trident.

"Yea, they fuse too quickly, we need to slow them down somehow", Kairi said. Then, Ikuto got an idea.

"Yori!", Ikuto called out. Yoru got of his transformation.

"How about you transform with you?", Ikuto asked Yori. Yori smiles, and nods. The Dumpty Key glowed.

"My own Heart: ULOCKED!", Ikuto announced. He was in the air, and then jumps down, and the light disappeared.

"Character Transformation: Death Rebel", Ikuto called out. He holds out his hands, and his scythe appeared.

"This going to be fun", Ikuto said. Ikuto runs towards the Giant X-Chara, and twirl his scythe.

"Dark Storm!", Ikuto yelled. A black tarnadoe appeared, and slice the Giant X-Chara in half. But this time, the they stayed into X-Eggs.

"How do you do that?", Amu asked him, shocked.

"Remember when I attack you, and it drain some of you strength, same thing, but instead with X-Eggs", Ikuto replied. Amu was frustrated, knowing that she ahd lost.

"Utau!", Ikuto called out to her. Utau knows to do, and transformed with Iru, into Seraphic Charm.

"Angel Cradel", Utau sang. Utau is singing her beautiful, and soothing lullaby. The X-Eggs turn back into purify eggs, and then, the mysterious white egg, know as the Embryo has appeared. Yaya points at the Embryo.

"Look, it's the Embryo", Yaya yelled. The gang, including Amu looks up in the sky, and saw the Embryo dancing with the purify eggs. Amu transformed her wisk, into a bubble blowing stick **(Forgot what it was called. 'Sorry')**.

"Sticky Bubbles", Amu announced, trying to capture the Embryo, but then, the Embryo counter her attack.

"Impossible", Amu said. The gang gaze up at the Embryo, and didn't know that is was strong.

"How did the Embryo did that?", Rima asked.

"No clue", Naghiko said. They were astonished and amazed. Then, the Embryo disappeared. Amu looks down.

"Until we meet again", Amu said, as she disappeared into the trees.

"Amu!", Ikuto called out, but was too late. They got our of their transformation, and has many theories of the Embryo.

"That must be a strong Egg", Kukai said.

"But, it took a liking to Amu-chan?", Tadase said. The gang nods, except Ikuto.

"Why does the Embryo likes Amu?", Ikuto asked Tadase. Tadase shock his head.

"No clues", Tadase replies.

"I wonder, what if Amu and the Embryo are somehow connected to each other", Rima said. The gang were nervous. What if the Embryo and Amu are actually somehow is related to each other. But, don't know were to start. All they need to do, is making sure that the Embryo will not fall into the wrong hands, and save their precious friend, Amu. Before it's too late.

* * *

**Moonlight: That was the end of the 13th chapter!**

**Amu: That's really was good and long!**

**Ikuto: I actually enjoyed this chapter!**

**Amu: Really!**

**Ikuto: Yes, especially your Amulet Dark Clover transformation, it was so sexy**

**Amu: Eww, you peverted CAT!**

**Moonlight: (Laughs)**

**Ikuto: Please review, so I could see Amu into more sexy clothes**

**Amu: NO!**


	14. Chapter 14: Amulet: Black Diamond

**Moonlight****: Sorry for updating late, I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything**

**Ikuto: You better be SORRY!**

**Moonlight: (Tears up)**

**Amu: So mean! (Hugs Moonlight)**

**Ikuto: It's her fault for not updating!**

**Amu: Whatever, Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara! and the photos and song that were shown, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_"How did the Embryo cancel my attack?", _ I ask myself. It was really strange to me. Then again, its a magical egg, and who knows what it can down. I look up in the sky, it was a nice orange color, mix in with yellow and red. I was jumping building to building, so people wouldn't see me.

"Amu, are you alright?", Chesire called out. We stop on top of H.D main building. I got out of my Amulet: Dark Clover transformation. I sat down and look up in the sky. I close my eyes.

"I'm alright", I replied. Chesire smiles, and took a cat nap on my belly. I stroke her head, and she purred. She sounds so cute. She reminds me all lot like Yoru. My phone suddently vibrated. I took out my phone, and it was a text message from Ichiro.

_"What does he want NOW?", _I thought to myself. He was making me work to death, I hardly have enough time to sleep. The message said:

_To Amu: We are hosting a fashion show at 8:00pm, and will be show casing our new gothic loita wear_

_To Ichiro: Whatever_

_To Amu: Good girl, be sure to be there, or else_

_To Ichiro: Gotcha_

I send the final message and sat back down.

"Yay, more work for me", I told my charas. They frown, and said nothing. I stare at them for awhile. I really miss their original forms, not their X-Form. It's all my fault that they become like this. I look up at the sky.

_" I hope that the guardians are able to save me. But, I have to save myself as well", _I said to myself. Then, I just remembered something. I had a new song that we have to do, and I bet that Ichiro are expecting me to sing it at the fashion. I look at my phone, it was already 5:30pm. and I have less than 3 hours to learn the song. I stood up, and quickly running towards the elevator, leaving my charas behind.

"Where's Amu going?", X-Ran asked the others.

"I'm guessing, Amu has to do a new song", X-Dia replied.

"Sigh", all the charas sigh in unison. They quickly follow Amu at the studio.

**3rd POV**

After the guardians fought Amu, they all thought the same thing. What if Amu and the Embryo are connected too each other. It's really strange.

"I hope Amu-chii is alright?", Yaya said.

"We hope so too", Nagihiko replied. The guardians all nodded.

"I wonder what is Amu going to do next?", Tadase asked. No ones the answer for it. Everyone is worried for Amu. Their goal is to save Amu, before she finds the Embryo and gives it to H.D. All of the sudden, Utau's phone sang her song 'Yume no Tsubomi'. Ikuto recognize the song and giggled. It was the song that Ikuto played on violin, while she sang as a child.

"What's so funny?", Utau glared at Ikuto. Her cheeks were tinted with pink blush.

"Nothing", Ikuto replied. Utau glares at him one more time, and looks at her phone it was a text message from Sanjo-san.

"Who's that?", Ikuto asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"It's from Sanjo-san", Utau replied.

"My sister, what does she want you to do now?", Kairi said. The guardians looked over Utau. Utau felt a little unconfortable.

"Can you guys back from me for a bit, it's freaking me out a bit", Utau said. They away fro her bed. Utau read the text message out loud.

_To Utau: At 8:00pm, we will be attdending a fashion show_

_To Sanjo: Why? You should know that I can't work easily when Amu and that evil company that she worked for is using her to find the Embryo_

_To Utau: You going to change your mind about going to the fashion show_

_To Sanjo: Explain then._

_To Utau: You never guess what company is hosting the fashion show?_

_To Sanjo: Who? _

_To Utau: It's Humpty Dumpty, the company that Amu is working for. I was told that and they are going have Amu singing at the show_

_To Sanjo: Really? O.O Oh my GOSH! I'm so attdending the fashion show, thanks Sanjo-san!_

_To Utau: No Problem, just be their before 7:30pm. You can bring the guardians, I have a feeling that _

_To Sanjo: Alrighty_

Utau finish her last text message and shut her phone. The guardians where surprise that Humpty Dumpty where hosting the fashion that Utau is going to attend at. It must have been faith that this thing could happen. Or maybe it was their luck? Who knows? All they could do is stop Amu, so she wouldn't steal the Embryo. Utau grabs Rima and Yaya, and turn away from the boys.

"Where are we going?", Rima called out, still being drag, by her shirt collar.

"Yaya, doesn't like being drag", Yaya complain as she was being drag same way as Rima.

"You are helping me choosing and outfit for the fashion show", Utau replied, dragging both of them. The boys stare and sweatdrop.

"Utau, that's not nice", Ikuto smirked. Utau looks back, and glares before heading back to Utau's house.

"What she we do now?", Tadase asked. The boys shrug their shoulders.

"Lets just get ready, and meet at the studio", Ikuto replied, putting his hands in his pockets. The boys nodded and went their sperate way, getting ready for the fashion show and facing Amu.

**Ichiro's POV**

_"Amu is such a good", _I thought to myself. She would do anything to protect her family and friends, but it's her down fall. I can't believe that Amu arrive late at the studio. The song I have her match her love style to a certain boy. I look over to my desk, their was a profile of Amu. I started to investigated her, every since she was in elementry and the down fall of Easter.

"Her life story is so interesting and I want her to sing her sad depressing life", I said to myself. I started to laugh at myself. I know that Amu will grab the Embryo for me and make my wish, if not, she have the consiqences. I look at the clock that was at my desk. It was 6:30pm.

"Well, have to go the fashion show. Don't want to be late", I said. I grab my black coat and left my room towards the elevator door.

**3rd POV (7:30pm)**

The guardians have already met at the studio and Sanjo was driving them to the fashion. She gave them disguise so they won't be seen. Ikuto was the photographer, and he always bought his violin with him.. Kukai, Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kairi are cameramen. Rima and Yaya are Utau's assistants. Utau wore a beautiful outfit _**(go to profile) **_that match her perfectly.

"Are you guys ready?", Sanjo asked the guardians. They all nodded.

"Ready or not, we hope everything goes smoothly", Sanjo continued. They enter the into the show. Sanjo safely talks to the secrety guard that the group was with her. They sat at their seats, while Utau went backstage to prepare herself. There where lots people here. Some where from famous magazine companies. Ikuto held the camera around his neck. They sat down at the left run way, but Ikuto have to sit in front of the run, with the other photographers. Then, Ichiro walked down the runway, and was ready to say his speech.

"Thank you for coming today. I hope that you enjoy fashion, seeing so many wonderful women today", Ichiro announced. The crowd cheer, and clap. Ikuto just sat there, and listento his boring and fake speech. He knows that their Heart's Egg will be extracted by Amu. They were whispers around him, but he already heard these lines already.

"Who is that handsome man sitting over there?", a woman whispered. She was around her twenies, and was really beautiful.

"Yea, he looks so mysterious", another woman whispered.

"Is he a model?", a man whispered. He was handsome, and was talking to the same woman who thought that he was mysterious.

"Lets get started. Lets started with some of the companies that sign their models to be here", Ichiro announced. The crowd cheer and clap, and Ichiro left the stage. The lights dim, and the first company's models were their. Their theme seems to Paris. The clothes looked expensive. Few more models from the other models came to the run way. Ichiro was ready off the name of the company and the model that comes by. Cameras flashed like lightning, and many cameramen drooled over them. Especially Kukai. But he has self control. Ikuto was taking pictures of every 10 model that passesby.

"And now, from Sanjo Productions, here is the famous Utau Hoshina", Ichiro announced. Utau came to the stage wearing her lovely outfit. Utau was struting the runway. She posed as she get to the end of the runway. She turn to Ikuto, giving him puppy dog eyes, making him taking pictures of her.

"Sigh", Ikuto signed. He holds up the camera and snapping pictures of Utau.

"Now some entertainment for the young idol", Ichiro announced. The lights turn off and the main lights was on Utau. Utau pulled out her sparkle mic.

"Can I ask a colleague help me play this song?", Utau asked Ichiro. Ichiro smirked.

"Well of course you can", Ichiro replied. It gave shivers down Utau's back. The guardians were confuse. Sanjo just sat their and smirked to herself.

"Can I call out to Ikuto Tsukiyomi?", Utau announced with a smile on her face. Ikuto was surprise, but let it slide for once. He knows what Utau is going to sing, even without asking her. Ikuto got up, and walk up the runway, carrying his violin case on his back. Photographers were snapping pictures of him. Ikuto remove his case and took out his violin. Utau raise her mic, and Ikuto began to play. The sound of his violin echo around the room. Their eyes widen of how talented to young man is, and how Utau's voice fits it with the melody.

**Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi**  
**Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori**

Cameras flashed and cameras were rolling at the young couple.

**Kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU**  
**Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne**

The audience close their eyes as the song flow around the room. They loved the song, even though it was the first time she sang this song in public.

**"Daisuki da yo" sasayaitara**  
**Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana**  
**Hazukashikute utsumuiteta**  
**Watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu**

Ikuto ended the song with a violin solo. The crowd cheered and roared. The song was amazing. Even Ichiro was impressed. But somehow, he already know this song already.

"That was amazing song, and young man, that was an awesome violin playing", Ichiro complemented.

"Thank you", Ikuto replied, bowing. Utau and Ikuto went off the stage and sat next to Ikuto.

"Next comes our last models. Save the best for last, he is my company, Humpty Dumpty", Ichiro announced. At least 10 models went down the aisle.

"We are showing our gothic loita outfits", Ichiro said. Ichiro was ready off the names of the every model that went down the aisle. The outfits were amazing and the women were beautiful.

"And now, our very own Miyako Tsukino", Ichiro announced. The lights turned off, and then the main lights were on Amu. She was wearing and amazing outfit **_(go to profile)._** Her hair was in pig tails, and was struting down the runway. At the end, Ikuto's cheeks were tinted with pink. He quickly snap pictures of Amu. Amu spotted Ikuto, and she smirked. She pretended that she didn't see him. She continued posing for the cameras.

"No, she is going to sing her new single", Ichiro announced. The crowd clapped, and the lights dim. Amu took out her headphone mic, and place it around her ears and the mic on her mouth. So she can be able to dance and sing. The music began and Amu began to sing.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day**  
**My stone heart was breaking**  
**My love ran away**  
**This moments I knew I would be someone else**  
**My love turned around and I fell**

Ikuto's heart skipped a bit. He remembered a sad moment 4 years. It was the day that Ikuto left Amu, so he could look for his father. Ikuto didn't know that Amu had fallen in love with him, because Amu missed his presenced, and Amu is too stubborn to admit, not even to himself.

**Be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you in my life again**

Amu knows this song represents her relationship with Ikuto. He was the bad boy type, and sometimes Amu wants Ikuto to be more than friend. Again, too stubborn to realize it. But, Ikuto left Amu, and she needs to let him go.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

**BAD BOY**

Ikuto knows that he is a bad boy. He loves to make trouble Amu, and he wants to be more than friends. He wants something more. But he left Amu, and he blames himself that Amu is like this. If he didn't leave, Amu will be her normal self. The music continued on. Both Amu and Ikuto's heart raced. Amu was dancing around, she was really graceful.

**You once made this promise**  
**To stay by my side**  
**But after some time you just pushed me aside**  
**You never thought that a girl could be strong**  
**Now I'll show you how to go on**

Ikuto remembered the promise that he will come back to Amu, and that he will find his father. But, Ikuto came back too late and Amu was changed, and wasn't her normal self anymore. He shouldn't have left in the first place.

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man**  
**Be my week-end lover**  
**But don't be my friend**  
**You can be my bad boy**  
**But understand**  
**That I don't need you again**  
**No I don't need you again**

Amu place her left hand over her heart and raises both her hands, saying that she is strong for the first line. Then, Amu places both their hands on the heart for the second line. After, for the third line, Amu lifts her left hand, and shaking, like it was saying no. The fourth line, Amu points to the crowd, but mostly at Ikuto. Ikuto's heart stopped. Then, she lifts her left hand was up to the sky for the fiveth and seventh line, and points to the crowd. Everyone stood still, and fainted. Everyone's Heart's Egg, except the guardians, was turn into X-Egg. The guardians quickly stood up.

"Amu, stop what are you doing?", Utau yelled. She was pointing at Amu. Amu replied with a smirk on her face.

"Amu, we don't want to hurt. Please", Ikuto asked, acting cool. Even though he is nervous and scared.

"Or what?", Amu mocked. She stood there, pretend that they are weak. Amu's heart ache, and was in pain. But she nothing else to lose, except her family. She is doing this, so she could protect her family. Utau did the same thing, so she can protect her dearest older brother, Ikuto.

"Come on Amu, I know that you don't want do this", Ikuto continued, but there was nothing he could do. He and Amu knows as well that there is no way of solving this by talking. They would always end up fighting with each other.

"Well, there is no use then", Utau said. Ikuto's Dumpty Key glowed bright, and it engulfs the guardians. Amu smirk began more wider. But of course, it's fake. Amu doesn't want to fight them, neither does them.

"Our Heart: UNLOCK!", The guardians announced.

"Character Transformation: Death Rebel", I announced.

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royale", Tadase called out.

"Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm", Utau yelled.

"Character Transformation: Sky Jack", Kukai yelled.

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby", Yaya called out.

"Character Transformation: Samurai Soul", Kairi announced. The light disappear and the guardians were in their charanari transformation. Utau made the first move on Amu.

"Nightmae Lorelei", Utau yelled. Black and red butterflies came out of Utau's bat wings and was aiming towards Amu. But Amu stood there waiting, until. Her black wings appeared.

"Black Storm", Amu countered. The butterflies hit the black feathers instead of Amu. The guardians were surprise, even Amu herself. She was getting stronger. Amu doesn't know how did she became stronger. Amu doesn't know the reason why she is getting stronger is that sadness and darkness in her heart is making her stronger. Amu flies back down and shook her head in disappointment.

"Aww Utau. You attack me without me charanari. It makes feel sad", Amu mocked her. Utau was getting annoyed. But now, Amu face turns serious. Her hands were crossed on her chest.

"Now, my turn", Amu said.

"My Own Heart: Unlock", Amu whispered. A black light came out of her Humpty Lock, and surrounds Amu.

"What is that?", Utau's eyes widen. The guardians felt uneasy around this strange presences.

"This is not good", Ikuto said. He doesn't like this feeling, at all. It feels really dark and scary. Yaya began to tear up. But, she is trying so hard not to cry, because she wants to grow up bit.

"Yaya, doesn't like this feeling", Yaya said. Nagihiko is rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. In the black light, Amu was floating in the black light, and was staring at X-Dia. Amu was a little nervous transforming with X-Dia. The reason is that Dia is one of her strongest charas, and hardly ever transform with her. X-Dia went in her egg, and Amu held her egg in the palms of her hands. Amu place her egg over heart, and spread her arms out, and place it down on her hips. Her outfit appeared **_(go to profile, except her shoes are black with heels and with black hair that is in a ponytail). _**

"Character Transformation: Amulet Black Diamond", Amu announced. Her dull sickly yellow eyes meet blue. Ikuto gazed up at her. She hand her hands crossed. She looked stunning. You could almost see dark sparkles around her. A diamond will never loses it shine.

"Are you going to stare and drool or are we going fight this?", Amu asked the guardians. Amu was getting a little impatient. Every second for her and the guardians seems like forever that somebody is going to make a move.

"Then, lets settle this", Ikuto said, running up the stage towards Amu, holding his scythe. The guardians were surprise, even Amu as well. Ikuto should be the last person to every make the first attack at Amu. Ikuto hold up his scythe and slashes at Amu. Amu quickly dodges by doing black flips. The guardians let Ikuto fight Amu. Because they know, that he is the only person that he can save Amu, and change her.

"Black Sparkles", Amu yelled, as she sends black glittery sparkles at Ikuto. But Ikuto quickly countered.

"Dark Night Storm", Ikuto countered. Amu was getting frustrated.

"Getting annoyed Amu", Ikuto mocked. Amu glares, and the darkness in her heart is taking over. Amu jumps up on top of a stage light and glares down at Ikuto. Ikuto is feeling a little nervous. A black light appeared on around Amu and then she unless her wrath, not only Ikuto but all the guardians.

"When star falls, the things around it are suck in into the star and becomes a black hole. A hole of darkness", Amu said her speech. It was smiliar to the one she said about a shooting star. Now, it's a falling star.

"Falling Star", Amu yelled, sending black stars at the guardians.

"Holy Crown", Tadase commented, trying to protect his friends from Amu's incoming attack. It still went through the jelly and the guardians avoid it as much as possible and protect Tadase as well. But one hit Tadase, and his defense cancels. Tadase lay there not moving. He was out cold.

"Tadase!", the guardians yelled. Amu stared down at them, and almost laugh at herself. The guardians look up at Amu, shocked. This is not the Amu that they know. Amu would never hurt her friends, not on purpose.

* * *

**Moonlight: That's the end of the chapter!**

**Ikuto: Wow, you made Amu insane**

**Amu: Hey! I feel evil (pounts)**

**Moonlight: Don't worry you be back too soon in no time**

**Ikuto: We hope that you enjoy the chapter and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: At Lost

**Moonlight: Here is the chapter, so for the late update :(**

**Ikuto: You better be!**

**Amu: Calm down Ikuto, she can do whatever she likes**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Moonlight: Means no Amuto moments :P**

**Ikuto: Thank goodness you update, Moonlight doesn't own Shugo Chara :))**

* * *

**3rd POV**

The guardians stood below Amu, as she laughs so evilly. This wasn't the Amu that they care, wasn't the Amu they love, and most certainly wasn't the Amu that protects her friends. This Amu is full of darkness. The real Amu would **NEVER **hurt her friends, not on purpose.

"Awww, poor little king", Amu continued laughing. Tadase was laying on the floor, and he was out cold. Amu would never say horrible things at him. The real Amu is too caring and too kind to those things. Ikuto rushed to Tadase side and carried him to safety. Tadase slowly opens his eyes and came face to face with Ikuto. Ikuto slowly puts him down. Tadase was really weak against Amu.

"Its seem that the little king has fallen from his throne", Amu mocked. The guardians are getting really scared about what had happen to the **REAL **Amu that they care so much about.

"Amu, **SNAP OUT OF IT!**", Ikuto yelled. He knows that the Amu he is staring at is not the Amu that he fell in love with.

"What are you talking about, Kitty", Amu smirked. Ikuto's blood was boiling.

"Your not Amu", Ikuto replied.

"What are talking about, I'm here", Amu answered, acting so much. Ikuto really hated this Amu.

"Your different, the real Amu would never mock me, and would certainly never hurt her friends!", Ikuto shouted. The guardians were astonish of what Ikuto had said. He was right, Amu would never do those kinds of things, not on purpose.

"What are talking about? I walk like Amu", Amu responded. Amu was walking around, so she could make her point. Amu points to her mouth.

"I talk like Amu too", Amu said. Ikuto and the guardians really don't like this Amu. They 'hate' this Amu, but couldn't bring themselves to tell her up front.

"And certainly, I look Amu", Amu mocked. She puts on an evil smirked on her lips. It brought shivers down the guardians' spines.

"Now, enough small talk, lets end this now!", Amu attacked. She sends out "Black Sparkles" at the guardians quickly dodge her incoming attack. Ikuto uses his scythe and attacks Amu. Amu reacts quickly, and dodges his attacks. She back flips and landed on Ikuto scythe. She carefully balances and kicks Ikuto in the chest. Ikuto fell back, and Amu gracefully lands on the floor.

"IKUTO!", Utau yelled. She was really worried for Ikuto. He was the only family left that she could turn too. The guardians stared at Amu. Amu bangs covers her face and they could feel a dark aura surrounding her. Amu was a tough opponent to beat. And they might never will.

"You guys are pathetic", Amu insulted. The guardians were not even close of beating her. She was stronger than them, and she has more charas than them as well. Utau quickly help Ikuto up.

"I'm strong enough to beat you!", Ikuto yelled. Ikuto quickly runs towards Amu, scythe in hand. Ikuto attacks her, but Amu quickly dodges. Amu is really fast, and hard to beat. Until, both Ikuto and Amu spots the Embryo.

"The Embryo", both Ikuto and Amu yelled. The guardians quickly looks up, and could see it. Amu and Ikuto jumps in the air, trying to grab the Embryo.

"The Embryo is MINE, Ikuto!", Amu yelled, kicking Ikuto. Ikuto quickly dodges, and continued avoiding Amu's attacks. The Embryo was in reach, Ikuto and Amu, reach out their hands, seeing who could grab the Embryo first. Both caught it, and neither one wants to let go.

"Let go Ikuto!", Amu screamed. She was getting irritated.

"No, you let go!", Ikuto replied. Now, both are falling from the sky, and meeting their doom. Both stared at each other. Suddently, the Embryo glowed, which blinded the both of them. Both, lets go of the Embryo. The glowing cease and Ikuto was alright. But, not Amu. She was out cold. She was falling from the sky. She was like a shooting star coming down to earth.

"Amu!", Ikuto yelled. But, Amu didn't respond. Ikuto dived down, and was reaching for Amu. Ikuto wraps his arms around Amu. She was still out cold.

"Holy Crown!", Tadase commanded. Again, a giant yellow jello appeared, and caught both of the falling victims. The jello disappeared when Ikuto and Amu landed. Ikuto was on his knees, and Amu in his arms. He hugged her, as if she was a fragile and precious jewel. Even though she had lost her shine. Everyone got out of their character transformation, including Amu. Her characters surrounds her. She still hadn't woken up.

"Amu", X-Dia called out. No reply came out. Her guardian characters continued calling out her name. Still, no reply. X-Suu was the first to shed tears.

"Amu", X-Suu whimpered. Ikuto, looks down at Amu, and she was still unconscious. Ikuto is thinking the unimaginable.

_"No, I don't want to loose you", _Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto places his hand on her left cheek.

"Ohh, Amu. Please wake up", Ikuto begged. The guardians were almost at the point that they want to shed tears as well.

"Amu please, don't do this too me", Ikuto whined. This was the first time that he whined like this. Even Utau and Tadase knows is too. Ikuto never whines, he always do as he was told.

"Amu, please! Wake up!", Ikuto yelled. He shook her head a bit, but still didn't do much.

"Amu, please don't leave me. Not like this. I...", Ikuto stuttered.

**_"I LOVE YOU!", _**Ikuto yelled. The guardians were shocked. They never saw Ikuto like this before, not even Utau and Tadase. Ikuto notices that his vision blurred. Also, drops of water fell on Amu's pale cheek. He was crying. Ikuto pulls Amu closer to him.

"Amu, please, I love you. So much!", Ikuto sobbed. Utau and Tadase were so surprise. Even Ikuto himself. He didn't cry like this before when Tsukasa told him 'it was okay to cry'.

"Ikuto...", Amu suddently mumbled. Ikuto quickly looks at her. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Amu", Ikuto said. His tears still continued to flow out, but not as much. Amu gave him a gently smile.

"Why are you crying?", Amu asked, looking confuse. Ikuto shooks his head, and gave her a surprising hug. The guardians were relived that Amu was alright.

"Nothing. It's nothing", Ikuto whispered in her ear. Amu slightly blushes, and hugs him. Until, they heard clapping. Both turned, and it was Ichiro.

"Awww, that's sweet", Ichiro said. The guardians prepared their stance. Amu is really scared of what he's going to do. Even though, she felt safe in Ikuto's arms.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short. I have a hard time thinking of what should I do! T.T**

**Hopefully, I will think of more ideas!**


End file.
